Shroud of Remnant
by ShadowsEdge96
Summary: Nothing is as peaceful as they seem in Remnant, and the Grimm that roam the Wilds beyond the colonies are beginning to change. Grimm on the doorstep, humans conspire indoors, and faunus fight in the dark for their right to live. Who is the enemy? How are a certain pair of twins that once called the Wilds home supposed to find their way in this world? AU, Rated:M, Warning!:See ch.1
1. Pompeii Nights

**Hello there my friends, and welcome to another story conjured up by your ever poor-time-management-skilled humble writer ShadowsEdge :D. So, i actually thought up the plot for this story when i was registering for summer courses *shrugs* go figure. I know it's starting off pretty similar to many of the crossover fics on here, and i apologize for that, but i wanted to have some familiarity for those readers who have a really hard time with stories that go _no where_ near the original.**

 **So, just a heads up, this will be a fic that will go in a very strange direction, and there will be multiple characters from the Naruto verse making appearances and sticking in the story. I haven't actually completely decided on the pairings, but i do know 'tis shall be a harem-fic. Yes yes i know, a lot of them already on here, boo hoo go cry me a river.**

 **Now, the warnings. Probable wincest ( _High_ probability of incest). Lots of lemons (Because there must be sex), such perv, much hentai. Gore (Because there must be gore.) and probable torture, slight insanity with some characters/obsession-ok you know what, it's Rated M. Let's go with that.**

 **Aside from that, there will be a slight integration of songs, and that's basically it. The rest you will have to wait and see *laughs evilly*. Oh and I made a slight change to the age that Naruto and Ruby were found for plot-related purposes, I didn't realize i messed that up until i was writing the second chapter. For you first timers, that won't matter until the next chapter anyway, so just enjoy the ride.**

 **On with the story!**

 **I own NOTHING of the characters or stories aside from the ideas here!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Pompeii Nights**

"O~h they have the new high-penetration dual-layered tempered dust core rounds in fifty caliber?!" a pale girl with porcelain for skin and silver eyes cheered out in an increasingly speeding fashion while her voice raised an octave with every other word that came out of her light-pink lips.

The start of a fast rock song could be heard from the black and red headphones she had on as the young teen did a little happy dance while staring at the display case with a dreamy look **~This will be the day, Casey Lee Williams/Jeff Williams~**. That was exactly what she was looking for!

The young girl had jet black hair with red highlights that seemed to go up the strands of her hair more in some locks than others, and the bangs on the right sight of her head reached her shoulders while the left side was cut shorter to where it only framed her small, innocent face.

She had on a black combat dress that ended in a skirt with a frilly blood-red underskirt and wore a black corset over it with swirling rose pedal designs in red with crimson strings that kept it fit tightly to her body, somewhat masking her borderline C-cup breasts. She had just under knee-high combat heeled-boots that also had red laces, and covering her body entirely if you looked at her from behind was a red cloak with its hood down, rose-vine designs lining its' hem, and crucifix fastenings connecting it to her attire was held together by a small silver chain that looped into her blouse making the lacey collar she was wearing stick out.

Completing the gothic look she had going on was a black leather belt that looked to be a little too big for her and had multiple compartments that held sizable magazines and a small tube-like item about the length of her hand from palm/wrist to her fingertips. On the back of her belt was a large rectangular red and obsidian… _thing_. On the front and shifted a bit over to side for style, sat a beautifully crafted rose-shaped belt buckle that gleamed from the pure silver that it was made from. In the center of the rose sat a blood-red stone that made the piece of craftsmanship all the more exotic.

"Can't wait to tell Ya~ng, I'll be all like 'He~y check out my awesome-"

The doorbell rang and alerted the shop-keep of another customer.

"Hello, welcome to From Dust 'Till Dawn, feel free to browse my wares and let me know of any questions you may have young man."

A young male with silky black hair endowed with the same red highlights as the girl swooning in the ammunition section and looked somewhere between fifteen or _seventeen_ as he nodded to the polite shop-keep. The handsome young man smiled just a bit as he caught sight of the girl in the red cloak. His hair was up in smooth spikes whose locks of silky ebony and crimson hair seemed to be unable to decide whether to stand straight up in spikes, or come down to shadow his exotic silver eyes in various areas of his spikes/bangs.

He walked up to the girl clad in red that was absolutely _fawning_ over the new shipment of military-grade explosive rounds, and sauntered up to her side, the two rapping their arms around each other like tangled roots instinctively.

"Sorry I took so long Ruby, the smith at the Outfitters didn't want to let _Bloody Rose_ out of his sights."

One Ruby Rose turned to the boy of striking similarity to her with a smile, music blasting out of the ear-bud that wasn't in so she could retain awareness of her surroundings, "That's ok Naruto, I wouldn't let that masterpiece out of my sights either!" Ruby giggled as she went back to deciding what type of round she was going to stock up on while the boy named Naruto gave her another smile. Their beaming faces sharing the unmistakable resemblance of twins, albeit Naruto's face was a little more angular and sharp while Ruby's was more round and feminine.

The only thing that was widely different in the twins faces, were the sets of three jagged scars that ran across both of Naruto's cheeks, making it look like he had whiskers.

Naruto was wearing an outfit similar to his sister's. His pants were black as was his shirt, and he wore a matching coat that bore the same gothic designs in red that his sister had on her corset. Though while Ruby's designs depicted rose pedals that seemed to dance in the wind, Naruto's clothing depicted elegant crimson rose vines that ran along the trim of the bottom of his jacket, the tips of his sleeves, and along both sides of the buckles that went down the middle of his jacket which kept it from flying off or around him while he fought as well as the hem of his hood.

The interior of his clothing being blood red just like his sister's. On his back, a full-sized rose in the center of a maelstrom of wickedly thorned rose-vines and pedals stood under a crescent moon. A crimson sash that served as a belt as well, was his attire's defining feature as opposed to his sister's cloak, and there was a bit of excess fabric that went down along his right leg stopping at halfway down his thigh. Finally, a compact black and crimson metal object settled along the back of his beltline completed his outfit with a small tactical harness that held it in place.

Lastly, a silver cross with a hint of metallic-grey hung just above the center of his chest with a blood-red stone, identical to the one that his sister's piece of jewelry bore, set in the center. The inch-and-a-half long cross was littered in beautifully detailed roses that were interconnected with pedals and vines when inspected closely.

Naruto chuckled, bumping Ruby in the shoulder with his own, " _That's_ because you pretty much built it sis."

The weapon fanatic bumped her brother's shoulder in return, " _I_ only built the frame and gave you a few pointers on the parts that go into the weapon morphing process and what not. All the dust-integration capabilities is _your_ doing."

The taller and spiky-haired sibling blushed lightly from the praise as his eyes locked onto the rounds that his sister was inspecting, "I suppose." Naruto was five-foot six-inches tall, a good height for an almost-sixteen year-old, while Ruby was five-foot two-inches eleven inches.

Ruby decided that she couldn't decide which type of round she was going to buy, so that of course meant that she would buy both the high explosive and the high density rounds. "I still don't know how you manage to do everything you do with dust integration in your weaponry."

"I told you that I'd be happy to show you how to retrofit _Crescent Rose_ into a dust-morph weapon." Naruto said as he allowed his sister to fiddle with the sleeve of his left hand which she currently had hovering over her chest, said twin was probably now deciding how many rounds she was going to buy since she was buying both types. He figured that by the focused stare she was doing as she plucked out the strands of string that were sticking out, however few of them there were left anyway.

Ruby blew a bang away from her eye as she turned and headed to the cashier, pulling on Naruto's sleeve for a moment before both twins fell in step with one another almost as soon as they started walking. "Nah It's ok, you're the dust guru. I like to keep it old school." She teased with a smile.

Both sets of silver eyes gazed at each other with amusement as Naruto replied, "Suit yourself."

The siblings made their way to the front desk, Ruby started a little chat with the elderly cashier while Naruto occupied himself with checking out the different types of dust in the shop. He was already stocked up pretty well, but he was always on the lookout for Natural dust crystals. It was hard to find a genuine dug up crystal in shops nowadays since the Schnee Corporation had been mass-producing engineered crystals in numerous different types since the first Faunus war. That kind of production over a good century of its instillation made it to where dust distribution in the colonies almost always had the Schnee logo on the side of it.

Naruto shook his head. It was crazy, he and his sister would've never even come close to thinking about corporations or anything that happened inside the colonies in general. Mostly because, he and his sister didn't grow up in the colonies. They didn't grow up anywhere _near_ Vale or the small island community they now lived at with their father and half-sister. Hell, for he longest time, Naruto and Ruby didn't know they had a family or even parents to begin with.

For the longest time, all they had was each other…

Naruto put up his hood as he popped in his headphones on one side, not at all hearing the music playing though the volume was up fairly high. _'It's been almost four years since Father found us. Four years since we've lived behind walls, in a city of concrete, metal, and lights.'_ He looked over to his sister, taking in the sight of her smile and the way her eyes shined as if it were the last time he'd ever get to see them like that. Selfishly taking in the sight of her happy face, milking it for all it was worth.

It was one of the only things that kept the memories of the glowing red eyes of grimm circling and closing in around her helpless and bloodied form in the middle of the godforsaken forests that they had survived in as children, before the dark depths of the forest around them came to live with the angry glow of flames and rage.

Naruto blinked, and looked down as he slowly unclenched his fist that had been shaking with the memories of before he and his sister had been found in the middle of the wilds of Vytal, and brought to live in Patch which was on the eastern coastline of the continent. He uncurled his hand, and saw that he had nearly dug his nails into his palm to the point of drawing blood.

The bell to the door chimed and gained Naruto's attention, silver eyes narrowed to a point looked over the group of men that walked in, and an eyebrow raised at the sight of a fedora, a white suit, and orange hair.

The shop keep turned a happy gaze to the group of men walking in, not really paying attention to who they were and more so at the fact that he was getting more customers than usual. He knew he had a good feeling about changing the hours of the shop to accommodate the nightlife, "Hello, welcome to-"

The old owner was thoroughly ignored as the man in the expensive looking suit twirled a burgundy colored cane and spun around as men in black suits and red ties poured in behind him. Naruto's face turned into a cold glare as he immediately went to back up his sister. If he knew her like he thought he did, Ruby was going to start some trouble with these thugs.

"Alright boy's, put your robber-panties on and get to work." The flashy criminal grew a smirk on his face as he twirled his ever present cane, "Gents, we are commandeering this store!" the man ordered and announced as he took off his expensive hat and gave an overly dramatic bow.

Ruby was oblivious to the new development as she had popped in both earbuds and was rocking out while she waited to be rung up. She was mumbling something about just getting new rounds in tune with the song that she was listening to earlier…that had never stopped…because she had it on repeat. What? She was trying to get the lyrics down!

The man in the white suit strolled right by Ruby without so much as a blink in her direction as he headed around the desk to have a chat with the owner of the place.

Meanwhile one of the goons that had walked in behind who Naruto could only assume was the leader, he was currently forming a plan of attack since his sister was clueless to what was happening thanks to her headphones WHICH HE'D WARNED HER ABOUT BEFORE, walked up to ruby as he swung the red sword that he had into his hand in a very 'tough guy' fashion.

"Hey, you!"

The henchmen looked at Ruby in disbelief as she continued to head-bang with her eyes closed, completely ignoring him, to the music she was listening to as Naruto calmed down a bit. He counted a dozen men…and was relieved. These guys looked, acted, and smelled like bouncers that worked at one of those bars that Yang and her friends like to go to because they don't check I.D. This wasn't going to be a problem at all.

The orange-haired man had made his way to the cashier's side of the front desk by this time, and grabbed a red lollipop from the elderly man's counter, "Thank you, kind sir. I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you…" the criminal twirled the candy in his fingers before sticking it in his mouth, "That Roman Torchwick, that's me by the way, will be putting your wares to _very_ good use."

Almost immediately after he said that, one of the men he hired called out to him, "Boss, we got a prob _ugh_!"

Roman's eye twitched as he turned around, "We got a what?" before his face scrunched up in confusion.

Ruby made a cute angry face after kicking the goon that had knocked her out of her rocking trance away and turned to her brother, watching as he got one of the henchmen that had the misfortune of crossing his path into a submission hold. "Hey Naru! This guy tried to rob me!"

Roman looked on to see a teen in black and red like the young girl he walked passed, holding one of the men he hired in a particularly painful looking submission-hold with his left arm constricting the man's throat, his right arm behind the man's back while holding the henchman's other arm in an awkward angle, and had the man's legs kicked out to where he was completely in the boy's control.

Naruto's face was set in a hard glare, but chuckled a bit as his eyes traveled over to Ruby, "Did it work?" he asked even though everyone in the room, including himself, knew the answer to that.

The corset-wearing sibling smiled as she reached behind her back, and pulled out her sniper-scythe _Crescent Rose_ and morphed it from its compact state to its full size. Ruby used the weapon that was twice the size of her body as a brutal looking walking-stick, setting it on the floor with a loud _clang!_ And shook her head with a cheeky grin, "No!"

Roman looked back to the boy who looked a lot like the girl with the crazy looking scythe, having absolutely NO idea what was going on.

Naruto jerked the henchman's right-arm upwards, dislocating it with a deep pop and a resulting cry of pain before smiling back at his sister, "Same here!"

"Kill him!" Torchwick ordered frantically after coming back to his senses. Who the hell were these kids? "Kill big red and the little red too!" was this supposed to be some sort of joke? Well over the guys' that he hired dead bodies! Nobody makes a fool out of Roman Torchwick and gets away with it!

 **~Injection, by Rise Against~**

Ruby and Naruto scowled at the degrading name, but only the former voiced her opinion of it, "Hey!"

And like that, she immediately dove into an elegant game of fluid movement and graceful technique with her combat booted feet just itching to smash some faces.

The goons Roman had brought with him all charged in with the knives, chains and swords that were at their disposal.

Roman smirked a little as Naruto, who he deemed as _big red_ , was surrounded by six of his hired men while the other five were being led outside by the young girl in red and black. He had done a double take on the weapon that she pulled out of freaking _nowhere_ and just stared at it as she bolted outside with a trail of rose pedals in her wake.

Unfortunately, Ruby wasn't as good as her brother was in hand-to-hand combat and needed a lot more room to fight effectively than what the dust shop had to offer.

While Ruby ventured outside, Naruto was stuck inside with the slight majority of henchmen. Which he didn't mind since that meant his sister would be safer, but, that did spell one particular problem for him.

' _Damn, I don't want to throw these guys around too much in here, if at all. Dust and sudden impacts do_ not _go well together.'_ Making up his mind on what to do, Naruto rushed forward and rolled over one of the henchmen who was stupid enough to try and meet him head on, a very good evasive maneuver that the only person that Naruto and Ruby knew before their father found them, had taught him as a kid.

Using his left hand, Naruto twisted the henchman's left hand as a counter to the swing that he had tried to land on him, having rolled along the same arm's shoulder; the momentum of an enemy's attack was much easier to deal with if moved along with it, instead of against it was what he had been taught. Naruto held onto the hand with an iron grip and planted his feet, tugging on the arm that he still had in his grasp in an arc and slammed the grunt to the ground with enough force to knock the air of him.

He heard a few pops and knew for certain that he had either broken that guys arm, or dislocated it with the way he tugged it in a direction that the arm could only rotate to so much. Two down, only five to go counting the one he took out from the start.

Turning with another blow that was intended for his head; kicking the downed henchman in the head as he manipulated the poorly trained goon's punch to move him in the same line of attack, Naruto tripped the guy most recent to attack him simultaneously. He stole a quick glance outside to see Ruby more than holding her own against the pathetic brawlers that definitely had to be bouncers.

He smiled at her use of the counterforce of her scythe to change her direction and increase her speed in an instant. It had taken them both a while to get used to that style of fighting, but Naruto could happily admit that his sister was the better of the two with the way she used her scythe in her and their Uncle's mostly momentum based style.

Most of the time she capitalized on the sudden burst of speed with a well-placed kick to one of her opponent's heads. Naruto did something along the same lines to that, but his style of scythe fighting was still very much different from his sister's.

The ebony and crimson haired teen dropped low and did a backwards sweeping kick, knocking a second thug off his feet and elbowed the back of his head as he fell, knocking him unconscious and making him flip the other way in turn. Two of the other henchmen rushed him from the front while another came in from behind, with the other two preparing their weapons and waiting to get their turn at him.

"You little bastard!"

"I'm gonna fuck you up!"

Naruto leaped into the air, rolling over one of his opponents again and kicking the one beside him to the ground with his right leg with a solid _thud_ as the drunken fighter's back hit the floor flush.

Aside from the little aces of his sleeves, Naruto had yet to discover a weapon that he was better at fighting with than his own two hands since he was still working out the kinks with his _mostly_ self-made weapon, _Bloody Rose_. It used to be a Sniper-scythe that was just like his sister's, but he just couldn't completely sync with the repulsive-force technique that Ruby and their Uncle Qrow used. So, he recently gave his scythe a major tune-up…which he would gladly give a field test if he could get outside.

But alas, he had to look out for the old shop-keep, because he knew Ruby would be mad at him if he didn't.

' _God these drunks have no center of balance.'_ He thought as he tripped a henchman that shakily gotten back up on his feet behind him as soon as he got back to his base after rolling over one of the other stumbling goons, and quickly slid his right foot back to hook onto the brawler's left, giving a sharp elbow/shoulder-barge that sent him scrambling to the floor.

The fools moved sloppy, and wasted almost all of their movement; not at all possessing the ferocity that his strikes held.

The two remaining grunts that were now back onto their swaying legs, looked at each other and then back at the black and red wearing Naruto who was tearing them down one and even two at a time. The spikey-haired Rose sibling settled into a readied stance with his left fist extended out and bent at the elbow, level with his chest, while bringing his right hand eight inches away from his head, just below being level with his chin with his fingers half-way curled. The shadowed silver of his crucifix-necklace gleaming as he cracked his neck.

By this time, Roman stopped gathering the dust crystals that were near the cashier's desk and took on a grim look. _'Shit.'_ Striding outside at a good pace, Roman was startled when one of his hired thugs hit the wall beside him with a loud _smack_ , and slid down with a groan.

"What the hell?" the cane-bearing criminal surveyed his hired men with a frown on his face that turned to a scowl, all of the henchmen were sprawled out and groaning in pain outside as well, "You guys were worth _every_ cent I paid for you…" his green eyes traveled over to a pumped up Ruby with a self-satisfied grin on her face, standing in the middle of the empty street with three of the five thugs that she had beaten into a pulp laying scattered around the area around her. "Grrr!"

Roman twirled his cane and let it slide so that he was holding it by its handle, the tip of his cane opened up to reveal a barrel of a gun while a reticle popped up just before the barrel, "Isn't it passed your bed time?!"

Ruby's satisfied smile turned into an instant scowl at the remark on her age, and quickly twirled her giant scythe in flowing swirls around her body to block the heated dust rounds that were fired at her, courtesy of Roman Torchwick. _'Oh no, lethal rounds!'_

 **~Doomsday by Atreyu~**

Roman spent the next several seconds playing a shooting variant of whack-a-mole with the humble Ruby Rose, only he was making the holes for the moles to pop out of since the girl in the red cloak was dodging every explosive round fired in her direction with a trail of what looked to be rose pedals in her wake.

"God-*boom* dammit! *crack* Stay! *boom* _Still_!"

Ruby was _slightly_ panicked right now. She was no stranger to gun fire, having been something of a prodigy alongside her brother during her training back at Signal academy, but _lethal_ rounds were reserved for use against grimm only. It had been a very long time since she'd fought against another human who was trying to kill her.

Having had enough of playing around, Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out a decently sized blaze dust-crystal, and tossed it in Ruby's direction.

While he was about to shoot it, he saw a swift moving shadow in the corner of his eye, his lone-eye widened when it turned out that Narutowas in the air and correcting his body after tossing the dust crystal backin _his_ direction!

" **Burn**!"

Roman barely blinked before firing a scattering shot towards the crystal in a desperate attempt to save his skin, and hoped for the best.

"Woah!-" Ruby yelped as her body was both knocked in the air, and wrapped by a pair of strong muscular arms that felt very much like her brother's. Her vision going from a Roman Torchwick who had just fired a shot, to a blur of wall and billboard signs before stairs and a broken moon were the only things in her sight.

The blaze crystal blew up mid-air in a ball of violent flames, the force of which set off more than a few car alarms, and sent the groaning henchmen flying in different directions with parts of their clothing igniting in turn.

The twins soared through the air a ways before landing on what Ruby could make out as a hard masculine body, and was rolled onto her back as a whistling sound came roaring in. The sound made her instinctually shut her eyes, and the resulting sound of metal meeting flesh at high speedsand a grunt of pain made her flinch as she let out a yelp of both surprise and fear to go with it. Tonight was a whole new territory than what she was used to. For one thing, grim didn't explode cars.

She slowly opened her eyes after an hour-long second, only for them to snap open as far as they could when the sight of spiky locks of black and red hair waving about with the residual drafts of having a sudden burst of superheated air gust around. Two pairs of silver orbs stared into each other with concern, one set of silver orbs were narrowed into those of a hawk as Naruto scanned his sister's body for injury, while Ruby's eyes were wide with shock.

"Are you alright?"

The now hoodless Naruto surveyed their surroundings with his peripherals as he kept eye contact with Ruby. That door had been sent flying before Ruby had registered what happened, the shock of everything happening so fast and the fact that she wasn't fighting a grim who would just try to pounce on her was throwing her off a bit, and would have been seriously hurt by that door if her crazy brother hadn't discarded all notions of safety for his own well-being.

"N-naru!" Ruby stammered out as she saw movement in her peripherals and looked on to see the remaining three henchmen spilling out of the dust store after them. The smaller framed twin slid out from underneath her brother and motioned for him to stay at _least_ on a knee so that she could check his wound, "Look what you did! You have a really bad gash on your back!"

Naruto's eye twitched as he gave his sister a look, "What _I_ did?"

The twin with the seven-foot scythe in her hands let the blade of her weapon sink into the street as she whipped around with righteous fury in her eyes, choosing to try that again and pretending as if she had never blamed her brother for being hit by a car door that was intended to her by lady fate who was being ever so cruel this evening, "Look what _you_ did to my brother!"

Naruto got up as his sister attempted to burn Roman with her glare alone before noticing a slight increase in the number of able bodied henchmen surrounding them.

"Ruby, back to back!"

Immediately Naruto pulled out a rectangular obsidian metal object from his beltline, underneath his sash, as if drawing a gun and the hunk of metal quickly revealed itself to be a scythe that looked just as menacing as the one in his sister's hands, if not even more so.

The scythe was a little longer than Rubies, and a good bit heavier, but the most notable difference aside from color was the design of the blade. While Ruby's _Crescent Rose_ had a blade that was made up of seven different blades that ran in two tight fit rows into a sickle-like edge and a sturdy frame, Naruto's _Bloody Rose_ used nine different blades that stacked up on both sides of a single blade with grooves set into the sides, with the other eight bearing the same grooves as the main blade and a partly open frame built to be able to move up and down the metal cord-looking rod that was in the center of the scythe's pole.

The interlocking parts of the frame looked to be able to shift in order to change the weight distribution in the scythe during combat, but they also had a somewhat blade-ish looking design to them also which made the henchmen that were now looking between each other again feel very weary of 'Big Red', including Roman, now that his weapon was out.

Ruby responded and moved to her brother's call with extra vigor, "Kay!"

The resulting groan from Ruby actually backing up into her brother made her give him an apologetic face though he couldn't see it, "Sorry!"

Ruby blocked an incoming swing of a chain with a metal ball at the end of it, and twisted her scythe around so that it wouldn't get caught, kicking at the thug's shin as she did so. Naruto hit him with the side of the bottom of his scythe being mindful of the spike at the very bottom of it, " _Ow_." He muttered as the sting from having his wound bashed by his ever speeding sister was barely subsiding.

The corset-bearing girl weaved her massive weapon around to block a strike coming in from her right and hit another henchmen that had decided to join the fray. Both twins needed to mind the incoming shots from the fedora wearing criminal as well, which was making things a lot more annoying than it should be.

Naruto swept one of the henchmen in front of him off his feet before having to block another one's sword. His left hand had to move from the frame of his scythe to catch and twist said henchmen's hand, breaking the wrist before head-butting him away after hearing the knife that the goon once held fall to the street floor.

"Told 'ya you needed to work on your hand-to-hand." Naruto commented out of the blue as he hit another henchmen on the side of the knee with the back of the tip of _Bloody Rose_ , breaking or tearing something if not the man's knee entirely.

It was Ruby's turn for her eye to twitch as she thrust the top of _Crescent Rose_ into a henchmen's stomach before hitting him in the side of the head after he curled into himself with the side of her massive blade like it were a brutal looking hockey stick, "I'm working on it!"

Naruto was starting to get impatient with fighting mindless brawlers and blocking or dodging dust rounds at the same time, and decided to break them apart after both he and Ruby ducked under another fire-ball shot courtesy of Roman, "Ruby!"

The twin sister nodded and raised her scythe back over her head as she prepared herself. Naruto swung _Bloody Rose_ around in an arc, the blade of his scythe interlocking with his sisters, and flung her to a group of three henchmen who were collecting their bearings a ways away.

Naruto spun around and narrowed his eyes at a goon that was a decent distance away as he parried a strike to his left, and did a sharp flick of his wrist as another thug charged him. A quiet ejecting sound that was noticeable only to him, clicked as he redirected a swipe of a red sword. He kneed the man in the gut, making him bend at the waist, and rolled over him as he pushed him further behind him with a kick to the ass.

Time slowed down as his heart thundered in his chest. Naruto glared at the thug who was almost done putting the silencer on a pistol, and felt his weapon shift as parts of his scythe separated and formed back around a thick metallic cord that was elongating, which ran through the inside of his scythe, while eight of his scythe's blades split into two separate teeth-like blades that travelled along the thick metal whip with the final instrument of death resting at the tip as it separated into two parts as well. Naruto twirled the bladed-whip form of _Bloody Rose_ and spun around on his heel to give it more momentum.

' _I am_ not _in the mood for another gun!'_

Naruto pressed a glowing red button on the grip of _Bloody Rose_ , and a flame traveled from the base of it as the rest of his newly outfitted weapon wrapped around in glowing red blades that ran along a blazing metal whip. The goon that was now aflame, and halfway shredded after naruto ripped his transformed scythe out of his body, had the great misfortune of having a molotov on his person as well.

Ruby had just gotten done obliterating the thugs that decided to continue to fight her as well, and looked over the scene to see if Roman could be spotted since he hadn't shot at either of them in a while. Hearing cursing in the distance, she turned around and saw the man in the white coat that shot at her a bunch of times climbing up the ladder on the side of a nearby building, trying to get to the roof. "There!"

Ruby ignored the sight of the man who had stopped screaming as his body still burned, and watched in fascination as Naruto's scythe retracted into itself and morph back into a scythe as he twirled it while he ran. The twins pursued the wanted fugitive, and Ruby caught sight of the large gash on her brother's back as they made their mad dash to the ladder twenty yards away. "Does it still hurt?" she asked in an extremely worried tone. _'I'll get better Naru, I promise!'_

Naruto ignored the sting of air hitting his already pretty much healed-up wound and the uncomfortable sensation of having it move around while he was running, "I'll be fine. Now get in my arms." He responded calmly, but firmly as they neared the fire-escape Torchwick used to get to the roof.

Ruby's face scrunched up in confusion. She had no qualms with cuddling with her brother, but here? Now of all times? "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto picked his sister up bridal-style, earning a slightly red face from Ruby as she let out a 'wah!' of surprise. Naruto squatted down with his sister in his arms as he got near to the building, "Slash on my back remember? We're jumping up there."

Between the two of them, Naruto had way more aura, so using it to boost his strength and speed to jump up there was smartest since Ruby's fighting style required her to stay in motion thus using up more of her reserves.

"O~h, yeah. 'Kay!"

Shaking his head at his sister's antics, Naruto launched them three-fourths of the way up the front side of the five story L-shaped building, getting an excited ' _Wooo!'_ from Ruby, and rebounded off of the wall on the right to land in the center of the roof.

The cloak-wearing sibling shouted at the fleeing criminal almost immediately after he set her down, "Hey you, stop running!"

The fedora wearing man turned to the duo with a smirk, cavalry was already here. "It was fun playing with you kiddies, but Mr. Roman has to catch his business flight!"

The sound of jet engines wailed in the area, and the roof top was soon pounded by a constant stream of warm air. A smug chuckle came from Roman as a Bullhead settled down a story or two above him, "Get home safe now!"

Roman tossed another, even bigger blaze crystal at the scythe twins as he hopped into the Bullhead that was now just hovering over the roof.

Naruto glared as he morphed _Bloody Rose_ into its compact form, and quickly put it away as he took a readied stance with his knees slightly bent and as a mysterious red glow radiated out the slight gaps in the collar of his shirt around his neck, _'Damn! I really hate doing this out in the open!'_

Ruby got behind her brother, watching as he brought his left hand up with is fingers somewhat stretched out as if he were grasping some invisible object. Roman watched in fascination as the dust crystal he had thrown suddenly halted in mid-air and levitated in place, with a sort of thrum of energy coming off it in increasingly sporadic waves that made it look like it was becoming unstable.

Naruto closed his eyes as he clenched his raised hand into a fist, and made a swiping throwing motion as he unfurled his hand, making it look like he let something go.

A mature looking women with curly blonde hair landed on the roof and sent a wave of purple energy with the ladle that was in her right hand just as the floating crystal shined almost excruciatingly bright and exploded, sending a spiraling and intertwining cloud of serpentine flames and embers towards Roman and the bullhead he was on.

"Holy _shii~t_!" the flamboyant criminal cried as he latched onto one of the several nylon hand-grips that hung from the ceiling of the aircraft, nearly falling out of it as the agile helicopter maneuvered away from the blast.

The pale-skinned twins watched the new arrival as she formed a protective glyph that was intended to block the force and flames of the blast, only for virtually _none_ said flames or blast to hit it, making the woman blink in surprise and confusion as to what the hell just happened. The green-eyed woman pushed up her glasses after blocking the blast and rolled her eyes at the rather crude, at least in her opinion, use of dust and gave a feminine grunt of annoyance at the wasted effort.

Everyone except Ruby missed the dimming orangeish-red glow coming out of Naruto's collar and sleeves before it vanished completely…though there was a pretty good chance that even Ruby missed the sight of her brother's semblance since she was staring at the blonde huntress with an almost worshiping look with her mouth agape in awe.

It took some effort on her part, but the newly arrived huntress ignored the cold look that the boy who was shielding, who she distinguished as probably his sister, with his body and in a readied stance with what looked like a whip from hell that he drew from behind his back the moment he recovered from whatever he had done to that dust crystal.

Meanwhile, Roman grumbled something about crazy red-brats and their annoying super-semblances charring up his suit as he climbed into the pilot seat after his 'associate' told him to _'Make his filet mignon ass useful_ ' and ordered him to take the wheel. Or throttle, whatever the cool looking thing that made the Bullhead move was called, not like he paid much attention to the specifics, he just knew how to fly the damn thing.

Walking passed the wide-eyed girl and her crazed sibling, she then waved her ladle again in a quick series of swirls, and sent tiny missiles of purple energy crashing into the Bullhead with a slight 'Hmph.' of disregard towards Naruto.

Ruby took the time to look over her brother as he switched _Bloody Rose_ back into its scythe form, he still needed to tinker with his weapon's alternate form.

The blonde woman glanced their way as she bombarded the bullhead with her purple energy projectiles, _'These kids have no idea what they're up against.'_

She was soon forced to immediately form another defensive glyph when she saw a bright amber silhouette of a woman glow dangerously from within the open space of the small craft's interior. _'Another dust-user!'_ she thought alarmingly. Having two caster-styled huntresses fighting in the same area was never good. ('caster' is just the category name that I picked for hunters who use dust in spell-like attacks since I couldn't find one on Wikipedia or the official website)

The twins in black and red huddled into each other's arms to block the light from the intense heat of a large, almost lava-like fireball that was fired at them. Ruby was amazed by both displays of skill and power, while Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman in the bullhead weaving another dust attack. _'That blaze looked like liquid fire before it hit, and it seemed as if shards of glass were mixed in along with it.'_

While Naruto was analyzing the dust manipulation that was going on, Ruby's eyes locked onto the battle that was going on around the air craft in wonder. The huntress that had come to the siblings' aid was being blocked at every move she made to bring it down.

Naruto focused his vision on the archaic symbols and designs that lit up the woman's form in a symmetrical fashion down her limbs and various parts of her body, making his blood run cold, _'I_ know _those markings!'_ he grabbed his sister's face and turned it toward the woman in red, which garnered a look of equal shock from his twin.

Ruby's form froze as the mysterious caster sent a hail of the strange flame and lava-glass dust, _'Why does she have those? No, scratch that,_ how _does she have those?!'_

Finally, after a few more of the 'Professor' looking huntress's energy projectiles were blocked alongside a few rounds from Ruby's sniper rifle, the woman's silhouette lit up in an angry glowing amber as her clothes lit up with archaic design that began from her chest as if they were hot coals and revealed a fiery red dress.

Only a single, glowing orange eye could be seen of the woman's face and raven-colored hair draping down her left shoulder as spiraling red-glyphs appeared and surrounded her body before exploding out, cancelling everything that the blonde huntress and Ruby were throwing at her.

One last, not to mention _huge_ , fire and molten-glass caused the entire roof to be blanketed with smoke after the calm huntress encased them in another protective glyph to keep them out of harm's way.

After the smoke cleared, the huntress looked over to the obvious siblings with a raised brow. Ruby morphed _Crescent Rose_ back into its compact form along with her brother, and both twins took on a look of concern before Ruby ripped a bit off a piece of his sash to clean the blood from his back. He had used his aura throughout the fights of the night, leaving nothing but skin behind as she wiped away the drying blood. Though, that did nothing to hide the scars that were already present.

She tried not to think about the times her brother's scars were acquired, she kept her own scars completely absent from her mind as well, as she turned her brother around and gave him a hug. Ruby dove her face into Naruto's neck as his strong arms wrapped around her and clasped together just underneath her shoulder blades. _'Don't worry Rube…you're safe.'_ Naruto spoke to her inwardly, conveying that message and more as he rested his cheek on the corner of the top of her head.

The two reveled in their warm embrace…they always sought comfort in each other whenever they had to fight as children, and they still did. The sound of heels tapping on the ground towards them drew them apart, and gained their attention.

The twins turned in sync to see the glasses-wearing huntress give them both an irritated look, "You have _a_ _lot_ of explaining to do."

Sensing her brother tensing up in response to the strong approach, Ruby walked forward after plastering on a cheery smile. She gave Naruto's hand a gentle squeeze and quickly letting it go as she led him along, although her body was mostly in front of his, silently telling him that shewouldhandlethis.

The 'Professor' looking woman missed the small interaction between the siblings and raised a brow as the sister walked up to her, cupping her face with both hands and gazing at the beautiful woman with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Are you a huntress?" the now uppity girl squealed, "That is _so_ cool!" One Glynda Goodwitch had to stop herself from taking a cautious step back as the red and black-headed girl conjured up a notebook with a red gothic cross design in the center and pen out of _nowhere_ before holding it up to the blonde huntress, "Can I have your autograph?" she asked with awe practically dripping from her mouth.

The question threw the woman off…mostly because they had just gotten through a potential life-or-death battle and _that_ was the first thing that came out of the girl's mouth? Glynda crossed her arms as her face took on a stern look.

"No."

Ruby deflated while Naruto walked up to pat her on the back, saying something about her not needing a mean huntress's autograph.

The twins looked up simultaneously as Glynda started tapping her foot, clearly becoming agitated and wanting to get on with the night. For some reason, they both felt like the woman resembled a mother or a babysitter who had caught two children that were up to no good and was waiting for them to explain themselves.

The red and black wearing siblings clasped their hands with one another's as an atmosphere of dread radiated off of the huntress.

"And neither of you are 'ok'…because you're coming with me."

* * *

Twenty minutes and a car-ride later, the scythe-wielding twins found themselves in an interrogation room of sorts. Ruby was fidgeting nervously in her seat while Naruto simply stared the serious looking Huntress across the table from them with a look of indifference as he sat with his arms crossed.

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady."

The blonde haired huntress scolded her as she paced around the room, causing one pair of silver eyes to look down at the table while the other pair stayed locked onto the slow marching woman.

"And neither will _yours,_ young man." Glynda asserted with an edge in her voice. She still couldn't figure out what the boy did to that blaze crystal, and hadn't quite forgiven him yet for holding himself so threateningly with that hellish whip of his when she got close to them. The look in his eyes as he stood between she and his sister was also…chilling to say the least.

Glynda could understand one's willingness to protect their family, but the look she had seen in the boy's eyes had quite honestly disturbed her.

It was as if she had stumbled upon an animal snarling at her as it tried to protect its kin.

To get under the skin of a huntress of her experience with a look alone was no small feat, and not to be ignored. "You put yourselves and others in _great_ danger."

Ruby raised her head and protested on her and Naruto's behalf, "They started it!" She was about to add on to her little outburst, but was cut off by the 'teacher' looking woman as she started to calmly paced in front of the table.

"If it were up to _me_ , you would both be let off with a pat on the back…" Ruby's face lightened up a little and a small smile graced her lips.

However, the huntress stopped pacing and looked up from her scroll which she was using to review the video footage of the duo's fight and gave Ruby a light glare, "And a slap on the wrist." She finished in a sharp tone and swiped her ladle down hard enough to make a snapping sound, purposefully missing Ruby's hands as she retracted them quickly with a 'Eep!' of surprise.

Glynda raised a brow, however, when Ruby reached over to grasp her brother's clenched hand almost instantly when she had swung her ladle. She took note of the instantaneous aggressive reaction of the girl's sibling, and stared into silver eyes that held the same rabid look that the boy had earlier. Glynda nodded to herself inwardly, there was definitely something _off_ about the two trouble makers she had stumbled across, especially the boy.

The huntress kept her ladle pressed against the desk, deciding to take it up with her husband later and leave it alone for now, "But…there is someone here who would like to meet you both." And with that, the huntress turned around sharply and exited the room with only a single LED light overhead, closing the heavy metal door with a bit more force than necessary after glancing back at the hooded blonde in black and metallic silver.

Leaving Ruby worried about how she was going to explain getting taken in for questioning to both her father…and her sister Yang. Meanwhile Naruto was more occupied with glaring at the door that Glynda had walked out of. "Keep walkin' bitch." He mumbled, earning a slight jab to the arm from Ruby.

The humble girl smiled at her brother's overprotectiveness towards her. While it did sometimes bug her, albeit very rarely, Ruby could never forget what they both went through before their father had found them in the middle of the wilds that they grew up in, and instead, felt thankful that she and Naruto were even alive.

Plus, Ruby would be a hypocrite if she thought Naruto's overprotectiveness of her was excessive, because she was just as bad. Ruby was just more subtle about it than her brother. Naruto was always the fighter between the two of them, while Ruby was far from being a slouch, she was not as short-tempered as her brother which is what lead to most of his fighting in the first place.

Ruby sighed as she leaned her head onto Naruto's shoulder, and felt him leaning his head against her own in response as she draping her cloak over them, wrapping both her arms around Naruto's left and holding it close to her body.

She felt like her head was on fire from both the stress of the night and how they always managed to get into these kind of situations. It was still very difficult for her to get used to the colony life, even in the small island-settlement where they lived at. It was times like these where Ruby truly realized how different she and Naruto both were to everyone else in their hometown. Hell, even at signal academy they were singled out from everyone else.

Naruto and Ruby were both prodigies in combat, and had quickly made themselves known to be two of the small but disciplined Huntsmen academy's top fighters. Though even at a school meant to train warriors, the siblings still had trouble fitting in. There were numerous…incidents where some students had tried to bully her and Naruto. The crimson-cloaked girl snorted mentally. She used the word 'tried' lightly, they had both sent multiple students to the hospital that day. Two of which, couldn't return due to the injuries they had sustained. They had ended their careers before they even started.

Memories of her and Naruto as toddlers prowling about the forests far beyond the walls of Vale played in her head. Images of rainy days spent huddled with her brother as they shivered together in clothes fashioned from leaves that were slick on their bodies from the moisture, and jumping with joy in tattered rags when they managed to start a fire flashed in front of her eyes.

And the picture clear memory of a male figure with wolf ears on-top of his head and a bushy tail that she and her brother used to always annoy the man by tugging on it consumed her thoughts as her grip on Naruto's arm tightened.

' _Oh no…I'm doing it again.'_ burying her face in Naruto's chest, Ruby's shoulder's trembled just a barely enough to notice as Naruto wrapped his arms around side and brought her into a tight embrace. _'I hate this…I want to go home.'_

Naruto's own silver orbs were clouded with their childhood spent in the wilds as well. He and Ruby vowed to stay with each other no matter what nearly a month before they were found by their father, Taiyang, and the two had rarely left each other's _sight_ since going with him to the colony. It was hard adapting to life within walls for both of them, but if Naruto had to say, he'd agree that Ruby adapted much more easily to the enclosed cities with rules and laws than he did despite how much trouble she gave him and their father when they first moved to Patch.

Well, she mostly a pain to their father, Naruto was just happy that she was safe and was content with whatever mischief Ruby got herself into…even though he was the one to instigate most of the time.

Ruby gazed up at her brother's calm and passive face as she sniffled and took a deep breath before whispering to him, "Aren't you scared?"

Naruto tore his eyes away from the door and smiled, "No." He leaned forward and gave a kiss to her forehead, an act that she took a liking to years ago when she asked him if it was really ok for her to have seconds even though it was his dinner for the night, "I have you with me."

Ruby smiled a little and snuggled closer to her brother, who always knew how to cheer her up and make her feel better. "Besides, Huntsmen don't have the authority to actually arrest us. They're more of a mercenary group than anything else. Specialized soldiers who deal with the monsters of the world, whether they be grimm or otherwise…"

Ruby turned to her brother with a slightly bigger smile than before, "You really _do_ pay attention in class?" Usually Naruto was either asleep in his desk if the lesson of a class pertained to anything other than fighting, grimm, or dust.

Naruto chuckled a bit and playfully bumped his head into hers, "Only when you tell me it's important."

The siblings were cut off from anymore conversation as the door to the interrogation room opened and another voice bellowed out into the room, "That was very well said by one of your age. About Huntsmen, I mean."

Naruto and Ruby looked up to see a man with grey hair wearing spectacles over his brown eyes stroll into the room.

He wore a dark grey sweater with an olive green scarf and black pants, and walked with a cane, but it seemed to be mostly for appearances since he had no visible limp. In his left hand, he had a plate of cookies. Beside him was the blonde huntress from earlier holding a cup of steaming liquid, she held it in a way that gave the impression that she was just holding it for someone. And since she only walked in with the grey haired man who had just sat down, both teens could only assume that she was holding it for him.

"But I wouldn't go so far as to label the hunters and huntresses as a mercenary group. A specialized branch of government agents, meant to be the guardians of the colonies? Yes. But soldiers ready to sign on for god knows what kind of job, I'd think not." The man sat down and took the plate out of the huntress's hands to set it down in the middle of the two youths, "I'd like to think the business of being a hunter is far nobler than that of a gun for hire."

Ruby's eyes flickered in between the two as a sudden silence engulfed the room. It was awkward, but she glanced at the plate of cookies with hesitant eyes, and had to put in effort to stop herself from taking any of the cookies. Noticing Ruby's dilemma, Naruto decided to help her, and simply took one of the cookies before holding it up to her mouth.

Ruby smiled at her brother and ate the cookie whole, afterwards Naruto wiped a bit of crumbs from the corner of her mouth as she chewed even though he knew it was probably a pointless gesture. Noting the deliciousness of the cookie, Ruby looked to the grey-haired man with spectacles to see that he didn't want any either, so, she did the same thing for Naruto. He shook his head after eating the one and left his sister to eat the rest, who began eating them at a rapid pace, speeding up in her glutton with each one that she scarfed down.

During Ruby's eating contest with herself, she missed the staring contest between the spectacle wearing man and Naruto who was suspicious of him. After a tense few moments of neither giving any sign of breaking their contest of character, the grey haired man finally diverted his eyes to the scroll in his hands and he quickly went about pulling up several different angles of the footage of their evening.

"Tell me, where did you two learn how to do _this_?" the man asked as he showed them the video of their fight from a camera that looked to be somewhere along the side of a building near their immediate area.

Ruby paused in her binge cookie genoc- _eating_ , "Um…S-signal Academy?" she wasn't sure if cooperating or not cooperating would make any difference in their situation at this point, so she just chose to tell the truth. Well, half-truth…quarter-truth? Ok fine, she was telling a _part_ of the truth, same thing.

The man in the green scarf replied with an incredulous tone in his voice, "They taught you both how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

The scarlet wearing girl fidgeted in her seat, not really sure how to continue. Naruto was _not_ the negotiator in times like these, he was the guy that beat the crap out of the person she was speaking with if they pissed her off, "Well, one teacher in particular."

The man crossed his arms and nodded as the huntress beside him set the cup of steaming liquid down in front of him. "I see…" It was tea, judging by the smell, and he hummed a quick 'thank you' before he continued, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder with that level of skill before." he looked off to the side with a reminiscing expression on his face, "A dusty old crow."

Ruby nodded and replied, but nobody could quite understand what she was saying…mostly because she still had the last four cookies in her mouth.

Her cheeks matched the color of her cloak as she quickly swallowed her food, Naruto wiped her mouth with an amused face as she muttered a quick 'sorry' before trying again, "That's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal."

Seeing Ozpin's analyzing gaze alongside the blonde woman's scrutinizing one, Ruby chose to cover her and her brother's tracks, "I-I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing." She then smiled a little and started moving her hands around in a martial arts fashion, "But now I'm all like oouu wachaaa, huuooo!"

"So I've noticed." The seasoned man replied with an obvious grin. The girl was good, but she wasn't that good. Her eyes gave her away.

The man turned to Naruto, who had yet to say a word, and looked at him with hidden interest in his eyes, "And what about _you_ , where did you receive your training from, young man?...Is it safe to assume you underwent similar training as your sister?" he asked in a calm voice, though the hidden tone of interest within it didn't go unnoticed.

Ruby turned to look at her brother, and frowned when she saw _that_ look in his eye. Ruby was the talker, but Naruto was the eyes whenever they got into a situation like this. Her brother always had a niche for analyzing people, it looked like the jig was up.

" _Home_."

The man showed no physical reaction to the boy's response, but underneath his calm demeanor, the longtime hunter felt that he had stumbled across a _very_ good opportunity, if only one that needed a bit more delicacy to seize.

"I see." He nodded slowly, and leaned back in his chair just as hesitantly, debating on how he should handle the situation. "Do either of you know who I am?"

Ruby was the first to answer, mostly so her brother didn't say or _do_ anything rash, "Of course we do, you're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." She had a feeling that if she didn't speak for them both, that things might start going the wrong way. Naruto knew that Ruby was more of the people person between the two of them, he was few of words with anyone besides his family for that reason.

Ozpin let out a slight chuckle, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied, trying to keep the atmosphere light. Naruto nodded his greeting as Ruby grasped his hand again, the twins interlocking their fingers so that neither of them could let go.

The professor knew that something was different with the siblings in front of them, particularly the brother. So, he chose to focus on the sister to see if he could get a read on the two promising youths in front of him. "You…have silver eyes."

Ruby moved her head back at the sudden attention towards her…and the pretty weird question thrown her way, "E-er, umm…yeah." She gave Naruto's hand a squeeze, silently telling him not to do anything rash, as her own hand balled into a fist as Ozpin leaned forward a good amount, invading her personal space.

A moment of tense awkwardness passed by before Ozpin drew in another breath and continued as he leaned back again, "So what is an adorable girl such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ruby was hesitant to answer at first, she was still feeling the awkward air about the conversation and the tenseness from her brother but decided to go with it, "Well, I want to be a huntress."

Ozpin leaned over, his interest peaked, and clasped his hands together at the fingertips, "You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah. I only have two more years left of training at signal, and then I'm going to apply at beacon." She answered. Ozpin thought she was done there, but took a back seat once he saw that she was far from finished telling her story, "You see, our sister is trying to become a huntress, and _I'm_ trying to become a huntress because y'know, I wanna help people."

She animated her story with hand movements as she continued, "Our parents always told us to help other people, so I thought to myself 'Ah well, might as well make a career out of it' *chuckles softly*. I mean the police are alright, but hunters and huntresses are just so much more coolandromanticandexcitedand just-" she squealed excitingly, "You know?!" she finished with stars in her eyes.

The blonde huntress next to Ozpin blinked while giving Ruby an awkward look. Meanwhile Ozpin just looked at her with an amusement behind his glasses, "You want to come to my school?"

Ruby simmered down and nodded with a warm look in her eyes as she recalled her years before Taiyang had found them, and how far she had come since then, "More than anything." She turned to Naruto and offered him a comforting smile and gave his hand another gentle squeeze.

The headmaster looked over to the huntress next to him. Silently asking her ' _What do you think Glynda?'_ only for her to roll her eyes and let out a feminine grunt as she turned away, replying in silence _'You already know you're going to except her.'_

Ozpin smiled and looked over to Ruby, "Well alright."

Ruby's silver eyes widened to dinner plates as she cupped her fists below her chin in excitement, "Really?!"

The professor nodded with a smile, "Go along now with Professor Goodwitch, she'll escort you home."

Ruby was about to nod before what the headmaster actually said processed in her brain, "I'd like to stay with my brother if you wouldn't mind."

Ozpin raised a brow, not expecting the cheerful girl to suddenly question anything he said on any sort of level after granting her acceptance into his school. "I'd like to talk with your brother in private, if it's not too much trouble." He closed his eyes, and took a sip of his tea before continuing, "Like you, he showed exceptional skill during combat, and I'd like to give him the same opportunity as I gave you. But first, we have matters that must be discussed."

Now Ruby knew that nothing would happen to Naruto…probably. But that didn't mean she wasn't at least a little bit worried about leaving him in the room. That, and she didn't _ever_ leave his presence unless asked or if it were absolutely necessary. _Neither_ of them did.

Memories of her wandering alone, lost in the forests of the wilds as night was approaching flashed across her eyes and her cheerful face took on a hard look, every ounce of glee draining from her face like running water as her grip on Naruto's hand tightened just a tad. " _No_."

Ozpin looked up, and raised a curious brow at the flat out rejection from the red and black wearing Ruby, showing a complete change of attitude. Glancing over to the black and red wearing Naruto, his interest peaked once more. The boy was openly glaring at him with nothing short of the want to inflict harm to him. _'She will not leave her brother's side…very well.'_

The life-long hunter closed his eyes and spoke up before Glynda could offer her opinion on the matter, who was getting extremely irritated by the display of disrespect and was quite fed up with it, "I see…my apologies." Ozpin pressed his fingertips together and leaned back in his chair "So, Mr. and Ms.?" he left his sentence hanging. He didn't know the siblings personally, so he wouldn't call them by their first names.

The twins bore into the headmaster with their silver eyes, both pairs unflinching, " _Rose_." They answered simultaneously.

The professor raised a brow, and leaned forward, folding his hands together as he propped his elbows up, "Mr. and Ms. Rose." Ruby nodded, and really just wanted to go home, while Naruto's whiskered face remained passive, "Is it safe for me to assume that you two are not from Vale? Born _outside_ the colonies?"

Neither sibling blinked as they nodded their heads at the same time after a moment of pause.

"It's _not_ safe, but you are right." Naruto answered back, speaking for the first time to either adult in the room.

Glynda raised a brow. She usually remained silent during times like this and let her husband do all the talking. She was very much happy to simply observe. And right now even her interest was peaked, as experienced of a Huntress as she was, Glynda had rarely ever met anyone that was born and raised outside the colonies.

Meanwhile Ozpin nodded in understanding, not at all offended or fazed by the sibling's behavior. He had met people who had lived the majority of their lives in the Wilds before, all of them had behaved in a similar fashion to the brother-sister duo sitting in front of him. They were all loyal 'till death for each other, and covered in thorns when around everyone else. At least, to those they didn't trust. The duo's fighting ability made all the more sense to him now. It was also no wonder that they were no stranger to _death_ either. Or at least the brother.

"The battle between the two of you and Roman Torchwick's hired hands was…impressive, to say the least. The quality of enemy may be under-par for those of your skill, but that did not tarnish my glimpse of your talent."

Naruto's brow twitched a bit, "Speak your mind, Ozpin. I don't have the patience for your careful approach." The hot-headed sibling rubbed the back of his arm after receiving a pinch from Ruby, who was smiling very sweetly at the moment. "Ow…"

The headmaster smiled at how close the twins were before nodding, and bringing up the video from earlier. He opened it five times so that there were different screens playing at once, and he paused them at different points of time, "You fought twelve men alongside your sister, taking on six men after incapacitating one right from the start."

Ozpin looked up to see Naruto nod while Ruby gave a sheepish smile, "Out of _those_ six, you successfully neutralized them without any major injury. A few broken bones and beaten organs, but nothing that can't be fixed or put back in place."

The sash-wearing twin shrugged, "They weren't much to fight. I had a harder time keeping them from exploding the dust in that shop than I did facing them."

Ozpin took on an impassive look as he played another video were the teen was seen taking a second glance outside the slightly stained window, and snapped the neck of one of the thugs he was beating before diving out the window. "Why then, did you kill this man, and not the others while you were still in the dust store?" the professor didn't show any change of emotion after seeing Naruto killing a man with no hesitation. He had spilled the blood of many himself in his time as a huntsman. Grim, Faunus, and human alike.

Moving his gaze over to Ruby, Ozpin nodded inwardly at the fact that Ruby seemed just as nonchalant about it as Naruto.

Staring him straight in the eye, the spikey-haired Rose sibling shrugged and answered the question without missing a beat, "You don't challenge another life without reason. Take only what you need, for reasons that are larger than yourself. That is how I was raised."

The headmaster nodded his head, "That, I can respect." His eyes went down to the video on replay, and back up to lock eyes with dual sets of steely silver orbs, "And in this instance?"

The twins glanced at the video and back up simultaneously, Ruby slid a lock of hair behind her ear as Naruto answered for them both once more, "Their lives were forfeit the moment they chose to take what wasn't theirs, walking in with the threat of violence for no other reason than to fill their pockets…that old man was innocent. Ruby was innocent. _Just_ , even. And to save her life, I had to take one of theirs. A life, for a life. As it is beyond the safety of these walls."

Ozpin didn't bother asking whether or not Naruto thought he was innocent in the matter. He already had a pretty good idea of the young man that sat in front of him, nor did he ask him if the elderly man's life was ever in his head along with his sister's as he killed the few robbers that he did. "I take it you had the same train of thought for this man as well?"

The video changed to a close angle of the whiskered teen butchering the thug who had tried attaching a silencer to his weapon. The video showed that Naruto cooked the man after essentially gutting him as well, the flames from both his morphed scythe and the molotov that exploded from the heat and broken from the attack as well igniting the small area around him.

The twins didn't move or blink. An answer wasn't needed, he had already stated why that thug's life had ended.

The professor nodded, figuring that would be all that either Rose would have to say on the current subject. So, taking off his spectacles, the older man folded his hands together on the table.

Ozpin had seen much in his time of living, and experienced more of the bad things in life than good. To him, it was obvious. Both Naruto and Ruby lived for and with one another. He didn't have to know the specifics of their upbringing to know that the harsh world outside the colony walls had forged a bond that no amount of authority or set of rules could break. Luckily, he made his own at his academy, and had plenty of…acquaintances in positions of power. In order for Ruby to attend his academy, Naruto would have to go with her.

And Ozpin Silverlance just loved to give out… _opportunities_ to those whom he deemed worthy of them.

Closing his eyes, the headmaster of Beacon took another deep sip of his tea before setting it back down on the table, "Well, I cannot say that I agree with your end-methods. But I do know and agree with the ideals that you both live by."

Naruto and Ruby looked at each other in confusion, not really knowing where the professor was going with this.

Ozpin looked at Glynda, who had remained silent through the majority of the conversation and simply observed, with a kind smile.

The blonde huntress rolled her eyes as she gave another feminine grunt and began typing acceptance letters for both the energetic girl who was clasping her hands under her chin, and her _slightly_ enigmatic brother who was now sitting with his arms crossed.

"Well then…how would you like to attend Beacon Academy?"

* * *

 **Aaaalrighty then, that's a wrap. See, it wasn't that bad right?**

 **Alright, down to the needy greedy, Questions, comments, reviews. I needs them to make the storez bettaz.**

 **Also, like i said, pairings undecided, so their open. As of now, I'll be including Kushina, Anko, Itatchi, Killber B, Gaara, aaaand Shikamaru from the Naruto verse. Anyone else you guys want me to add just pm me or review, gimme some reasons and I'll probably put 'em in.**

 **Well then, 'till next time! Read! Review! No flames! Wincest! *Looks at my Laptop screen and eyes widen, attempts to block out that slide on my powerpoint* *cough* *cough* I have no idea where that came from...*Clears throat* who put that there...**


	2. Going to Beacon

**Aaalrighty now, here is the next installment of Shroud of Remnant :).**

 **Now, ill give you guys fair warning, if you're not a fan of Lemons, skip it. And before you start getting your flame torches ready, remember the characters and their backgrounds, they don't follow or think with the same 'morals' that 'normal' people have. THIS IS NOT A PLOY FOR MORE REVIEWS OR WHATEVER REASON YOU'LL PROBABLY MAKE UP!**

 **This is my story. And everything i do has a reason behind it, just like all you faithful readers know...or at least i'd hope so.**

 **So without further ado, on with the story :D!**

* * *

Dual pairs of silver-eyes along with a single pair of lilac peered through the glass of a transport plane that Ruby, Naruto, their older sister Yang and the other hundred or so students that had been accepted into Beacon were currently aboard. Their flight was just a half hour away from where they would be spending the next four years of their lives, training to protect the people within the colonies from the monsters that roamed the world outside of them.

A young teen with gorgeous lower-back length golden hair and a mischievous smile wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulder while the other hand pinched a pale-white cheek, "Careful lil sis, look any harder and you might fall through the glass." The beauty with flowing blonde hair laughed as Ruby scowled at her before shaking her face free from her clutches, rubbing a cheek while she sent the blonde a glare.

Ruby was not a happy camper right now. She and Naruto had all but been the center of attention for the last twenty minutes what with Yang's excitement of how her badass little sister and brother skipped two full years of training and were now going to Beacon Academy with her, which was a feat that was virtually unheard of from her knowledge, not that Ruby counted Yang as an expert on Vale's acceptance history.

While she was very excited about going to the prestigious school, that didn't mean she was digging the attention Yang was drenching her in. Naruto was pretty much indifferent about the whole thing, he could care less about what Academy he was going to, so long as he was with his sisters he was happy and content.

Ruby looked at her brother with soft eyes as he sat against the glass next to her, and envied him just a bit. He never worried about being viewed as different or special. There was only him, and his family that were ever present in his mind. Well, that and training. Sometimes…she wished she could think like he did, like she was still in the Wilds, and all she had to worry about was hunt for her food and kill any grimm that came close to their home.

Life was difficult before they moved to the colony, but it was so much simpler. And _pure_.

"Cut it out Yang! You know I don't like it when you treat me like a little kid…" She turned back to the incredible view with a scowl on her face, refusing to look at Yang. She had been in a 'dangerous' situation the night before and had very much held her own, _'Give me some credit here!'_

The gorgeous teen next to her that was currently shaking her head with an amused smiled, stood at a height of five-feet eight inches, a bit tall for a seventeen year-old girl but it suited her very well.

She wore a tan tunic-like vest with bronze trim and various gold buttons over a low-cut yellow crop-top with a black crest over her left breast that resembled a burning heart. The vest was pretty generously open on the top and fit her slim waist nice and tight, making her already noticeable DD-cup bust pronounced from the combination of her outfit that pretty much centered on her chest. She liked the top that way.

She had on a thick brown belt with a large buckle and various pouches lining it. She also wore black short-shorts underneath a pleated skirt that was open in the front, and wore lengthy platform leather-boots with orange socks with one going up to her knee and the other falling short. They added a little to her height, but Yang was still pretty tall.

Completing her outfit beside her golden mechanized gauntlets _Ember Celica_ , were the black fingerless gloves that she was pulling/tugging on to get a tighter fit. The most noticeable feature about Yang, however, was the long golden-blonde hair that came down to her luscious hips and flared out in a messy silky mane with a barrage of bangs framing her face and a small cow-lick sticking out, adding a hint of cuteness to her overall _sexy_ sex appeal.

Yang rolled her eyes and leaned up against the glass, giving the gauntlets on her wrists an appreciative rub as she looked her sister over, "You're right Rube. You're a whole five-feet two inches of maturity and sport a pair of B-cups that are _just_ the right size to handle, not to mention all those buckles and lace you have on says a lot about your _personal_ preferences." She teased with a tilt of her head and a wink.

Ruby turned to her sister with a face that did her name justice, covering herself up as if her sister was ogling her, and stuck out her tongue. A closer look as to where her sister's lilac-eyes were _unmoving_ had Ruby's arms putting in that much more effort at protecting her modesty with her tongue disappearing back into her mouth since she pretty much _was_ ogling her.

Scratch checking her out, Yang was downright undressing her with her eyes in the middle of a populated area.

"Not only that, but you have a cute little round ass that's just _begging_ to be spanked." The older sister added without an ounce of shame to be detected.

The now beat-red Ruby tried to conceal herself as much as possible within the confines of her crimson cloak, "Yang!" the crimson cloak wrapped around her like some sort of sheet-demon before Ruby peeked a single eye out with the harshest glare she could muster from her flustered face, "And they're _C's_ now thank you very much…" she retorted with a growl. That was before Ruby realized what she said outloud, and garnered a couple extra sets of eyes on her person before she returned to her blood-red cocoon.

Meanwhile, a blonde-haired boy with an average build grabbed onto the railing a couple yards away from the pair with a sickly look on his face. He was groaning with a hand held to his stomach and mumbling something about how he should have taken the pill to help with his air sickness.

"O~h my baby sister is moving up in the world!" the ecstatic blonde squealed as she tried to feel for herself what her little sister was packing, resulting in Ruby zipping over next to her brother with a 'whoosh!' and a few rose pedals in her wake. Yang shrugged and held up both her hands in the 'V' sign, "What? I'm just _saying_ …I'd eat you."

The sound of a small feminine body dropping to the floor ended that conversation as Naruto, who had been watching the whole thing and holding in a laugh, leaned Ruby against his shoulder and saying something about protecting her virtue with a solemn face. _That_ part actually got Yang to snort as she wrapped her arms around her toned stomach from laughter.

Off in the corner of the lobby, a pair of yellow eyes scanned the room, sizing up everyone that had passed the test to be accepted into the most prestigious academy in Vale for Huntsmen.

' _Hmm…They all just seem like ordinary teenagers. They're all fit for combat, but none of them look like warriors. Not yet anyway.'_ Flicking her eyes back into the book in her hands, one Blake Belladonna turned a page in her book with a fair-skinned hand, not at all worried about competition. _'There shouldn't be any problems for me here…so long as I fit in.'_

Something moving on the side of the hall caught her attention, and she turned to see Naruto with a fainted Ruby recovering on his shoulder as he inspected something on his wrist. _'Huh…what's his story?'_

Though she more so asked that as a fleeting thought, because not a moment after she looked up from her book, her face was buried in it again. It was getting to the good part.

Taking a moment to just relax as Ruby recovered from Yang's probably-considered-molestation, Naruto unzipped the left sleeve of his jacket after doing the same to his right from his wrist to about halfway down his forearm to inspect _Hawthorn_ , a pair of bladed gauntlets he had built when he and Ruby had first started venturing in and out of the colonies. They were never one to stay in one place for too long, and Yang along with their father had gotten tired of asking the different towns if anyone had seen them, only to be found at the local weapon or dust-shop picking up new tricks _very_ quickly.

He had built Hawthorn a good three years before BloodyRose, and perfected their design just the year before while he was in Mistral picking up a particular type of metal that he needed. They were his ace up his sleeve.

He liked the old style of weapons, but was never one to turn down versatility, and had picked up the skills needed to build his own weapons from his travels, though he was never much good when it came to the larger ones. Which was where Ruby came in as the mechanical genius.

 _Hawthorn_ was a one-of-a-kind weapon, just like _Crescent_ and _Bloody Rose_ were, and he had outfitted his gauntlets to do much more than just extend and retract hidden blades. Its main weapon were the three blades that came out the center and both sides of the underside of the gauntlets that he could enhance with the dust cores that he had built into the armored part of it, beneath the mechanisms that governed whether he was using the primary form of Hawthorn or not.

The combination of three razor sharp blades into a single sixteen-inch giver of death that could be laced with a number of different types of dust, or the secondary function where he could load Hawthorn with a number of different bladed gadgets. He could outfit his gauntlets with throwing knives that were for long ranged takedowns, tri-bladed throwing stars **(or in this case brutal looking triangles?)** were for wearing an enemy down if he couldn't get a kill-shot, and small kunai-spears that he used for traversing his environment.

Now he was working on integrating his intimate work with dust-morph weaponry with full-sized wares, hence _Bloody_ _Rose_. It was a delicate process because one, he had to have a life outside of tinkering with his weapons just like everyone else, and two, the dust-morph parts that he used were almost always custom, if not, self-made and tinkered with until he got the performance he desired. That meant that it took a lot of time to make his dust-wares, and rare resources.

Resources that he got from a few… _friends_ from his travels.

All in all, sure, the custom ammunition for his gear _was_ a pain to keep himself stocked, but he didn't have a problem with making his own supply. The best thing about making your own gear and the ammunition for it was that he had the comfort of knowing that there wouldn't be anything in his equipment that was faulty. He made each and every shot count.

Even after living in the colonies for a number of years, he could never fully adjust to life inside the high walls, where whatever you did in a day _didn't_ determine whether or not you would live to see the next.

Hearing a sudden announcement on the holographic television screen, Naruto zipped up his sleeves and peered over to the projection of Roman Torchwick with annoyance in his otherwise calm eyes. He was a little thirsty, so he decided to get himself something to drink. Carefully, he kept his sister from waking up as he got to his feet, and asked Yang for her scarf in a low voice, rolling it up into a makeshift pillow and making sure she wouldn't slide and fall in either direction while he was gone.

He gave Yang an appreciative smile and headed off.

The blonde smiled back as she sat down next to Ruby and leaned her against her shoulder in his place, wrapping the scarf around the both of them as she cuddled with her half-sister and gave a content sigh. She never shows it, but Yang was constantly worried about her two half-siblings.

Her Dad had missed another birthday, her eleventh that year, which wasn't a surprise since he was a Huntsmen and all. But what changed her life for the better, were the two little black and red-haired twins in makeshift clothes that looked to be sewn together by hand that he brought home with him a minute after midnight that very same day.

It was funny, she had always wanted a little sister and a little brother, and she had gotten her wish. The time spent between midnight and sunrise that day, passed quicker than the second it took to blow out her candles as her father revealed to her that he had lost his second wife during a mission after they had split up to handle different objectives. Yang still remembered Summer, Naruto and Ruby's mom, and the woman she viewed as her true mother biological or not. That night…two kids had walked in with her same face and hair. Skin and eyes…everything.

They were different then. Way different. It had taken them a while to warm up to her, and even longer for them to see their dad as family, but eventually they did. Ruby more so than Naruto, even now the young enigmatic man still had trouble fitting in. Yang could tell that while he was comfortable in the house back at Patch, it wasn't his home. Hell, Yang doubted Naruto would have ever warmed up to her if she hadn't stood-up for Ruby when a couple of the other kids in their small town started picking on her because of her make-shift clothes, which both she and Naruto refused to wear anything else for nearly two months after her father brought them home.

Something changed that day. Both of them started connecting to her from then on, but still never left each other's sight for too long. Even now, she doubted Naruto would be gone for long. That's the way they'd always been.

At times, they made Yang wonder if they understood that she was their half-sibling, and viewed her as actual family, instead of just someone who had the same blood running through their veins.

 **~With Naruto~**

Walking over to the mini-food court that was on the far side of the observatory **(The transport they were on in the show looked pretty big, I wouldn't be surprised if they actually did have a food court in it. If some of you want to get technical with this, which I know a few of you will, just picture the ship they're on as lengthier and less tall or whatever so there _is_ actually enough room for it)** Naruto lost sight of Ruby and Yang due to the number of people walking to and fro to, taking in the sights of Vale from the large panel windows of the ship.

That honestly unnerved him a bit, and he nearly changed his mind to just wait until later to get a drink, but the memory of the conversation that he and Ruby had before they boarded stopped him from doing so. Both had a decent understanding of how Beacon ran their training regime, and knew that there was a possibility of them not being placed in the same squad. After a twenty-minute conversation he and Ruby agreed, with great reluctance from both siblings, that they would have to get used to not being able to train or work together.

It was a big change. One that neither Rose sibling wanted to happen, and if he were being honest with himself, Naruto especially. Not being able to see his sister, or feel her presence scared him…they had already been separated by **force** once before, and by some miracle, had managed to fight their way back into each other's arms. They did **not** want to be separated willingly.

' _Stay together…no matter what.'_ He recited their childhood promise in his head. They had held true to that promise every, single, day since they made it. The only times they weren't in sight of each other was when they had to, or when they felt comfortable enough to do so. "This is going to be difficult." He said outloud.

Hearing the distinct sound of a finely honed blade cutting through the air, Naruto's eyes hardened as he moved his head in motion with the sideways spinning dagger that had been thrown at his head. He followed it with his eyes as it _just_ grazed his cheek, and snatched it out of the air with his right hand, holding it in reverse mere inches from his face.

As frightful as it would have been if that blade had been intended for anyone else, Naruto had nothing to fear from the owner of the amused and _slightly_ seductive chuckle coming from his left. He spun the eighteen-inch knife to where he was holding it by the tip of its thirteen inch fang-like blade and admired its design.

The handle looked to be the body and head of a snake made from a, remarkably strong, gleaming silver metal. The wicked looking blade with a few jagged and serrated teeth on both the front and back of the base of the knife, with another set of jagged teeth three-quarters of the way up alongside the curved serrated edge, was one of the main reasons why he loved the older styled weapons. Passion.

The blade came out of the snake's open jaws, which also had decorative obsidian fangs and yellow gemstone eyes, and started off at somewhat of a forward-angle before coming back up in an arch making it look like some sort of demonic ritualistic dagger. The blade was beautifully crafted, and took an incredible amount of skill and discipline to smith, which never failed to make Naruto wonder just what that girl got out of doing things like this to people as he looked at the reflection of a feminine body walking towards him, though the image was cut off at the neck.

"Been a little while, aye whiskers?"

Despite her rather annoying antics, Naruto still felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards a bit and turned to see a girl around his height walk up to him in her usual _enticing_ attire.

The young woman approaching him wore black fish-net leggings that showed off her muscular but soft-looking thighs and disappeared under a tanned-leather mini-skirt that pronounced her round, proportionately plump ass as she would describe it, and faded into black combat boots that went up to a few inches below the knee, with the armored plating that was attatched to the front and back of them coming up to cover her knee-caps, acting as stylish greaves.

Beneath a trench-coat that was internally lined with many pointy and poison-y looking objects, was a denser fish-net long sleeved shirt, from what he could see, that still left nothing to imagination since her lacey purple colored bra that held up her sizable chest was just as visible as her cream colored skin…which showed no tan-lines at all on her hourglass figure through her revealing clothing as she walked.

A round and feminine face that was angular at all the right places sauntered up closely next to his with a roguish smile. Hazel eyes peeked at his silver orbs from the side as his and Ruby's longtime friend gave the small cut on his cheek a rather feline-like lick, lapping up the small drop of blood that was trailing its way down to his jawline and making the wound close up without him having to use aura, making Naruto raise a curious brow as she gave the sealed up cut an affectionate kiss.

 **(I made her have pupils because pretty much everyone has pupils in Rwby and most of the characters in Naruto do too. Plus, I think she'd look fucking irresistible with hazel eyes if she wasn't already a walking sin… _ugh_ , god she's so hot…Excuse my inner-Otaku, it doesn't get out much aside from my fics. Anyway, try not to make a big deal out of it yeah? Let's continue on with the story…)**

"There, _all_ _**better**_." The young teen whispered close to his ear in a husky voice. Her black hair with a purple tint to it was pulled back into a ponytail that fanned out in what reminded Naruto of a fiery buzz-saw blade, with three bangs going across her eyes in an angle and other locks of her midnight hair, with a blueish tint to it, framing her seductive face.

No seriously, she was smiling at him with a face that could literally _only_ be described as sex.

"Your serpent licks close wounds now? That's a new trick." Naruto commented and wiped the side of his face with his sleeve as he spun the girl's knife in his palm before giving it back to her, as though the recent interaction was a regular occurrence, "It's good to see that you're at least a sadist that _heals_ her victims after she hurts them now, Anko."

The questionably dressed girl pouted as she took a step back out of his personal space and placed her hands on her front-page worthy hips, "Hey! I'm a seductress, not a sadist!" she then took a prowling step right back into his personal space and slithered her body up to his so that her D, nearly DD-cup breasts pressed up against his chest as she wrapped one arm around his waist and cupped the side of his face with her left hand, looping her left leg around his right as she did so, " _You get me?_ " she asked in the same husky tone that always made Naruto **burn** even though he didn't show it.

Gently unwrapping Anko from himself, Naruto snorted softly as he shook his head, passively taking in her deliciously spicy scent that clouded his head if he focused on it too much, knowing that this was just Anko being her usual painfully playful self, "Yeah, I get you."

Taking a step back, Anko placed another hand on her hip and leaned in its favor as her other lay resting at her side, staring into Naruto's calm silver-orbs with an analyzing gaze, "Hey now, what's with the limp reaction to seeing your best friend-with-benefits? It's been about a year since we last saw each other y'know?"

The deceitfully more… _untamed_ Rose sibling let out a silent sigh as he walked over to a wall, away from the bathroom door he was originally walking away from and headed towards a wall that was away from people. He had been in such deep thought that he ate his meal and went to the bathroom in a sort of autopilot before Anko had showed up. Leave it to the crazy tribal-girl that had helped him and Ruby escape the people that had captured them, and kept them under their thumb with just vague rumors and proof that the other sibling was still alive, to see past his calm face.

But, that was a year of his life that he wished _never_ to revisit again.

"It's just been a bumpy week, you know I'm happy to see you, Anko. It's been a while since me, you and Ruby have spent time together." Naruto finally voiced as he leaned up against his chosen wall, propping a foot up against the bottom of it and sticking his arm into his jacket after unzipping it a ways before pulling out the three foot-long taijitu that Anko somehow managed to sneak passed security, "And I believe _he_ belongs to you."

Naruto glanced over to a sheepish looking Anko who was scratching the back of her head, and held up the small serpentine grimm up to his face, "Hello Udon, it's been a while since I've seen you too, you've grown."

The roguish girl affectionately pet the small grimm as it coiled around both of their arms, tying them together with its body while its head slithered up Naruto's arm, "Hehe, he still likes you. You know, it never fails that whenever I run into you two lovebirds, at least one of you is thinking about our gladiator days."

A twitch of Naruto's eye went unnoticed as he cracked his neck, "It never ceased to make me wonder how you managed to tame him for so long."

Seeing the look on the black and red twin's face, Anko decided that she'd lay off on the glory days, "I told you before didn't I? That's my seemblaance." The undeniably sexy teen said with a wave of her fingers, "You know I can influence people's emotions with my aura. It's the same with animals and sometimes grimm. Hehe, I _poison_ their minds with my evil schemes!"

Naruto chuckled the memories of their time spent as _those_ _people's_ experiments and entertainment away as he crossed his arms, Udon having slithered back into Anko's trench coat to…wherever it was that he stayed in there, "Please, half the time you just have the people you charm buy you dango and dust."

The tomboyish shaman-girl pointed a perfectly manicured finger with a purple painted fingernail at the calm spikey-haired boy, "And don't you go spreading that particular fact around, you get me?" she asked in a cold tone, and then lowered her arm a bit so that she could tickle Naruto underneath his chin with her extended pointer-finger, "I have a reputation to uphold after all!" the seemingly bipolar girl in every man's wet-dream attire finished in a cheery voice and a shit-eating grin, before planting a sopping-wet kiss inside Naruto's mouth.

 _Inside_ rather than _on_ due to the complete taking over of Naruto's mouth with her tongue.

The girl from an exterminated tribe of people who also lived in some uncharted part of the wilds, spun around and leaned her body against an amused and now irritatingly turned on Naruto. She pressed her back against his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder as she placed a hand on her luscious chest in a sort of 'royal' pose of self-worshipping that she was somehow managing to pull off in her rather risqué outfit after dominating the rose twin's mouth, "I am the single-and-sexy-bitch, Anko, maker of superior forge-weapons and poisons, stealer of the hearts of men and women alike and the infamous snake-mistress wanted in the four colonies for heinous crimes!"

She rubbed her soft, but firm, ass back and forth over Naruto's crotch, making his eyebrow twitch as he tried to keep his body under control which he was admirably failing at as she made her second introduction…or was it her third?

"You have a couple warrants out for stealing shop owner's dango recipes in mistral, and one in Atlas for cheating _another_ shop owner for his dango recipe during a poker game."

Anko's ass-grinding stopped abruptly as she turned to him with a ticking eyebrow on her face, "I did not cheat on _that_ game, I won fair and square." She turned away from Naruto with a 'hmph' and resumed grinding her ass on his crotch in tune with her twitching eyebrow, completely ignoring the stares that her antics were gaining them, "That poor bastard was just jealous *twitch* that I got a royal flush over his full house *twitch* *twitch*! Not my fault he couldn't fake a hand for shit *twitch* *twitch*." She finished in an annoyed growl as she held up a shaking fist.

Naruto sighed, another twitch of his eye going unnoticed, and shook his head yet again at his eccentric friend's behavior and ushered her off of him with a light smack to her right cheek, earning an overly exaggerated ' _aahn!_ ' as he motioned for them to head back over to his sisters.

"How **bold** of you…" Anko commented with a predatory grin on her face as she snaked her arm around his.

Naruto tried to ignore her ploy for more play and instead tried a different approach, "You've been running haven't you?"

Anko's smile grew as she started tugging towards the bathroom that she had seen while approaching her male-friend-with-benefits, a smile that all but said _come with me if you want to sex_. While that neutral sentence had come out of Naruto's mouth, his face said something completely different. If there were two things that Anko was good at, it was pressing all the right buttons to bring the _wild_ out of him, and getting what she wants, which usually followed after the former skill.

And what Anko wants, Anko gets.

 **(Now, again, before you get all pissy and start your "He's putting in a lemon when it's only chapter two to get readers and reviews!" rant remember that Naruto, Ruby, and Anko don't exactly care for normal people customs; they were born and raised outside of the colonies where life is kill or be killed. Not to mention they also went through extenuating circumstances that will be revealed as the story progresses. When they feel like they want something or what to** _ **do**_ **something, they fucking do it. Now then, onward!)**

 **~WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!~**

The poison mistress barely hand time to lock the bathroom door before she felt a firm grip cup the right side of her face and pull her head to the side while a hungry kiss was planted on just the right spot on her neck.

Already grinning and rubbing her thighs together while she was moved a few steps over from the door and pushed up against the wall with a little force, Anko decided to pick up the conversation where they left off, "Ha-aah! You noticed that did you?..Usually I _lay_ back on the mm-running to me _ess_ around with my poisons, but I thou _haah_ ght to myself 'Perhaps I should wor- _uhn_!..on my body for the next time I see my _best_ est friend and his sexy ass _aah_ bs and prime-time sisters?'"

By this time, Anko's trench coat with all her pointy things had been long since taken off and thrown off to the side, with her shorts and thong pulled down to halfway down her thighs and Naruto's hand sliding two fingers in and out of her slick sex in a steady motion that was slowly speeding up in sharp thrusts.

His lips had moved higher up her neck to just below her ear to where she could feel his deceptively impatient hot-breaths. "How many times have I told you to stop using your semblance on me?"

The seductress's breathing hitched as a hand started kneading her left breast and let out a sharp moan when her erect nipple was pinched just hard enough to hurt a little. Anko and pain went both ways too, "Hah hah, you know I can't help myself with you Naru…" elbowing Naruto in the side, Anko grabbed the right forearm whose corresponding hand that had gotten her all warmed up and thrusted him against the wall as she manipulated it, earning a husky grunt from the Rose twin as Naruto's back hit the wall with some force.

The two locked in a kiss that could warp metal with its heat as their tongues seemed to battle for dominance and coerce the other into dominating more at the same time. Anko pulled back with just as much reluctance as Naruto, but gained the upper hand as she bit his bottom lip and tugged on it, "…It's been almost a year since the last time we've seen each other…" snaking her fingers through his jet-black and crimson hair, her grip tightened, pulling his head back a bit as her mouth latched onto his neck, "And I'm _horny_."

Leaning forward for another heated kiss, Naruto took on a lustful glare as he was instead pushed back by Anko, whom was starting to trail kisses down his clothed torso, bringing his shirt up as she traveled further down. She looked up at him in a heated haze, and her already hot sex burned with all the more desire at the look that she was getting from her ministrations while the throaty growl that Naruto was giving off made her arousal run down her legs.

Trailing a few kisses on his toned, scarred, and tattooed stomach, looking up at him with lustful eyes, she knew all too well what the young man she was playing like a flute right now had gone through.

Smiling as she unzipped the now tight-fitting pants in her way and pulling him out right after, Anko gave a moan of approval as Naruto gripped her hair that now spilled down the sides of her face, free of her pony tail as she took Naruto's length in one go.

Seven inches at fifteen was not a bad size at all, and Anko enjoyed every inch as she bobbed her head down to the base of his shaft, swirling her tongue around his girth and savoring his taste. Naruto let out another growling groan as he felt the maddening combo of his long-time friend's warm mouth and wet tongue warmth make his head spin.

Pulling out Naruto's member with a small pop, Anko gave his head a tender kiss as she trailed her tongue down his shaft again with her hand following close behind as her mouth settled on one of his balls, gently sucking on it before giving attention to its companion. She took him in fully once more, and started bobbing away once she felt Naruto's grip on her hair tighten and pull slightly.

This was _not_ the first time the two friends had shared each other's bodies, and by Yang's left titty it was definitely not going to be the last time either…Anko had yet to meet Yang of course, but that meant little importance to her. She would continue to fuck her brother, or her tit was done for.

Anko put her hands on both of Naruto's thighs and let him take over as he started thrusting into her mouth in steady, but strong strokes. She worked her tongue around his tip and sucked harder after just a few thrusts, beckoning him to put his back into it. She got her wish when Naruto's hand slid to more of the back of her head, and pushed in as far as he could go into her mouth.

His head went down her throat enough to make her swallow out of reflex, making her revel in the new experience as the action made Naruto groan once more. He grew since the last time they had fun.

She enjoyed herself quite extensively as Naruto's thrusts became more forceful, and she was enjoying herself even more when she pulled back at the same time he did, pressing her chest up against his and claiming his lips in a quick searing kiss before their gazes locked again, "Fuck me… _now_."

Cupping her ass and lifting her up a bit, Naruto sheathed himself inside Anko's deprived wet core in one slow motion as her breathing hitched and latched her mouth onto his again for another heated kiss.

Lifting her slightly and pulling out to where there was just the tip in, Naruto shoved himself back inside her with a hungry growl as Anko wrapped her legs around him for support, the teens setting a strong pace right off the bat as the two started to go into a sort of frenzy.

"Hah _hah_ oh god I missed this! _Ahhn!_ " contrary to how she may look, Anko had only ever been with two people sexually. One was Naruto, when they had run into each other in a weapon shop in Leia two years ago, and Ruby about a half hour after they had just had sex for the first time and the other Rose twin walked in on them because neither thought ahead to lock the door to their hotel room before leaving a trail of clothing to the queen-sized bed.

Anko always loved it when she got Naruto all riled up like this, because it was one of the few times that the quiet Rose showed his true colors. His hair was beginning to stick to his face from the sheen of sweat, and his eyes were clouded over in a beautifully dark shade of silver from lust. And lastly, the ethereal designs of his tattoos were starting to illuminate the bathroom, since the light was flickering on and off in reaction to their power.

Soon enough, the crazy tribal girl was lain on her trench coat so nothing that belonged to other people got on her back. As sex crazed as the two wild-born teens were, they still had enough sense to keep clean. By this time, Naruto's shirt was now completely off, and the light overhead flickered out of existence after the bulb exploded as the swirling tribal designs that marked him lit up in a thin threshold between angry orange and hot-metal red.

Arching her back and lifting her hips to give him more access, her mesh-shirt was also discarded, revealing the snake-like designs decorating her back, arms, and slithering down her milky sides, the majority of them glowing in a greenish-yellow hue.

Taking in the sight of the archaic tattoos marking each of their bodies, and memorizing every inch, Naruto dipped his head and assaulted Anko's luscious mounds, swirling his tongue around the erect nubs of cherry pink flesh in between kisses and working a breathless gasp out of the sinful beauty beneath him every time he bit down _just_ enough to hurt, just how she liked it.

And, just like he knew how to work her, she too knew how to play him.

Smiling wickedly like a school-girl egging on a friend to try a little 'craft', Anko leaned up and latched onto the side of his neck, just to the side of his throat. Naruto groaned, shoving himself into her as far as he could in vigorous thrusts.

Thrill and burning need fueling her, Anko rolled the not-so-calm-and-tamed Rose sibling on his back, planting a wet kiss on the other side of his neck before grabbing fistfuls of his hair and began grinding into him in long, deep strokes.

Her eyes staring into his with a concoction of emotion, Anko kissed Naruto with just as much heat as she could muster, pouring everything she had into the kiss and pulled away quickly before she ran out of breath, "Hah…I- _uhn_! missed you…"

Leaning up to where he was sitting up with Anko still connected to him while in his lap, Naruto caught her lips in a kiss that carried just as much emotion as her own and pulled her closer to him, pressing her body flush against his as she wrapped her legs around him again. Naruto clamped his hands on her ass with a _smack!_ Earning a pleased hitch from the tribal girl as they ground against each other in their seated position, "Hah…I bet you miss *grunt* Rube too _ugh_ …"

Despite the quickly growing build-up of pressure, Anko snickered, "I love me my _velvet_!"

Squeezing her cheeks, Naruto dipped his head a bit, and increased the pace. Anko, who was already close to the height of pleasure she enjoyed oh-so-much-more when it was Naruto that put her there for real rather than in her head, welcomed the change and met it with matching grinding thrusts.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh, ragged breaths, and blissful groans and moans all mixed into one symphony of ecstasy and passion. Nails dug into Naruto's back, nearly drawing blood as Anko lost control and let out a cry of release. Naruto didn't last much longer and with just a few more thrusts after Anko's core started to crush his cock, he thrusted into her one last time, dumping rope after rope of hot seed into her.

The two teens looked as if they were literally trying to become one with how tightly they were pulling the other into themselves. Anko's shuttering breath complimented Naruto's ragged huffs as the two fell back onto the long forgotten trench coat. Neither one of them really wanting to separate from the other.

Anko looked/glanced up from her spot on Naruto's well-toned chest to see and smirk at his sated face, and ground their still joined bodies one more time for shits and giggles. The resulting groan brought a satisfied smile to Anko's face and as soon as the shiver that rocked her body died down, they both got up, sharing one more hungry kiss before recovering their belongings…which were currently scattered around the restroom.

The whole process, which, was done in an agonizingly done pace for Naruto since Anko kept _accidently_ finding a way to grind against his hard but over-sensitive member. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't sex each other up for long aboard a transport ship full of people.

 **~Lemon End~**

Exiting the properly used restroom, in Anko's opinion, the two walked out to see a red-faced faunus girl with bunny ears who just walked out of the 'women-only' bathroom next to them, who only stared at them with what both made out to be embarrassment and what Anko could see as a fleeting level of shame and jealousy in her eyes.

"Now _that's_ how you greet a bestie you haven't seen in a while." The faunus girl simply stared at Anko's shit-eating grin after her definition-of-shameless statement with shock, before quickly walking away with even more color in her face than before.

Stifling an actual laugh this time, Naruto reached over with his right hand to affectionately cup the side of Anko's face, pulling her towards him to bump heads with her as she snickered, "It's been too long Anko."

The snake mistress gave him a cheerful smile that lit up the room, so much different than when he had first met her, and turned around as she tugged him away from the convenient sex-room by his hands before she decided they would make proper use of it again.

Walking backwards with the grin that Naruto always thought made her that much more beautiful, she nodded rapidly as would a child and nudged her head towards the main area of the ship, "I know, I know, it's been too long since you've been in the presence of a fine specimen such as myself, now hurry up so we can get on over to your hot ass sisters!"

 **~With Ruby and Yang~**

Towards the end of the third news report that came on after Naruto walked away, the news channel was interrupted by a hologram of the huntress that had come to intervene on Ruby's fight in the night before.

 _Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy._

"Woah Rube, get a load of the rack on her ne?"

- _and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold this stretch of peace that our world has managed to maintain._

"I kinda wanna _uphold_ what she's hiding under her shirt, aye Rube?"

 _You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world._

"I really wanna demonstrate the _courage_ needed to satisfy her needs, _provided_ she gives me the time needed to rock her world."

The announcement ended as the holographic image faded back into the news channel, Ruby heard none of it however, seeing as how Yang was repeating her name in various different voices to try and reboot her mind after it completely shut-down when she learned just who had shot at her the night before.

"Ru~by. Hey normal-knees girl, you should hope to get your normal mouth back first, you're starting to drool…Hell~o earth to Ruby!"

The black and red haired girl shook herself out from her stupor as she slid down the glass of the gigantic window and plopped herself on the ground, her mind in shock and disbelief at who she had fought.

Yang looked at her sister in confusion before her eyes widened as her sister's reaction clicked in her head, her mouth dropping as the phone call from the police station and the way her half-siblings spoke of nothing that happened started to make sense, "Wait, _that's_ why I had to pick you two up from jail and promise not to tell Dad?" the blonde beauty asked in shock.

"I thought you finally made friends that weren't metal, pointy, and for Crescent Rose, and finally went off somewhere to get drunk for the first time?!" while surprised at first, and legitimately surprised that _that's_ why both of them kept quiet, that quickly turned to anger as a large vein began throbbing on the side of her head, "AND WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME THAT HUH? I showed up worried _sick_ that my little sister might have crashed the party because she's socially awkward and probably couldn't shake off some asshole trying to hit on you so Naruto beat the _fuck_ out of him which is why you guys got busted, but _instead_ you're telling me that you both fought a WANTED FUGITIVE? NOW?! You _little_ -"

Whatever Yang was going to say, or do, next was lost as her body and mind froze at the feeling of sensual…silky smooth…skilled, and _feminine_ hands wrapping around her waist before making their way up along her stomach like snakes, going underneath her shirt and vest, and finally stopping as the hands of turning-on-ness settled over her breasts with her now glass-cutting-hard nipples being expertly toyed with in between fingers that _really_ knew how to work a gal's boob.

The next thing Yang knew, her eyes and body shuttered as a woman, that Yang deduced as being a teen around her age based on her perfume smell and the feel of her body, took a sampling sniff of her starting from the crook of her shoulder and neck until she felt the tip of the mysterious girl's nose ghostly brushing against the edge of her ear as the ends of uneven bangs tickled her neck.

Yang let out a halfway-shuttering, halfway-gasping, moaning, huff as hot breath made her head lean into lips that were right next to her ear, and a sinfully husky feminine voice all but invaded her head in a heated whisper, " _God you're so hot when you're worked up…_ "

Yang's awareness was solely fixed on whoever was playing her body like it was a flute, and had no cognitive thoughts that travelled outside the masterful hands on her knockers, whom whose owners she now belonged to. That was it. It was settled. This person owned her so long as she _didn't_ stop what she was doing.

"Ankoooo~oo~oo!"

And like that, it was over.

Yang felt herself being dropped like a bad habit as a girl in an outfit that put everything she'd ever worn to shame, wrapped her sister up in a fierce hug and proceeded to initiate what looked like sexual assault as her wild-hair shadowed face made a B-line for Ruby's as her sister let out an adorable ' _Eep!_ ', that Yang always thought was hot in an innocent sort-of way, and retracted everything of her person that wasn't covered in black, red, or buckles into itself like some sort of gothic turtle-loli.

Yang was still dazed as she tried to get the shaking in her inner-thighs under control, and barely registered the queen of the succubi's voice replaced with one that sounded almost the same except with less sex-demon-master and more of a still-sex-demon-in-bed-tomboy sort of tone.

"Oh c'mon Ruuube, just one kiss! Pwetty pweeeaaase?"

"No! You're gonna use tongue!"

' _...Wot?'_ the elder sister, who was currently floored, couldn't compute what her sister just said. Or rather, denied this person's advance, who she did not know, in a very interesting way.

"Mou~, you know I can't help it…you make me all hot and bothered with all that ebony and satin you're wearing."

"I don't care! And I'm wearing _red_ and _black_!"

Blinking, Yang's normal vision slowly returned and she took in the site of who Ruby had called Anko, leaned up against the sky-view window with her sister on her lap _somehow_ showing everything and yet nothing that was happening right now.

"And you _know_ I love undoing buckles…"

Just then, Yang remembered breathing was a thing and didn't even bother trying to stop the way she started heaving like she had just got done being desert for a naughty nurse.

"I'm wearing ONE belt!"

"…C'maaaan!"

"Nuuu~u!"

"I have a thing for untying ribbons too, still like wearing those 'open me, master' panties?"

" _U-umm_ …"

Despite her sister's current situation, Yang couldn't help but lick her lips at the fresh memory and left over sensation of being drove like a sweatshop worker without even tongue action!

"Anko, give it a rest hehehe."

Yang blinked again. Did Naruto just laugh? Was there an eclipse today or something?

" _Brother_!"

"Oof!" _Thud!_

"What MAGIC is this?!"

Yang got up and spun to face her siblings that had moved several feet away by this time. Naruto was on his back and holding Ruby protectively as she clamped onto him in a bear hug, while the sexy teen that somehow knew them was frozen in a position that made her look like she was about to pounce. There was just one thing that Yang wanted to know. How in the hell did this _Anko_ person know her…she didn't even know how to classify her siblings anymore because this was so _strange_ and _she_ was so turned on and this was all _crazy_!

"YOU!"

Yang pointed at Ruby who had peaked out a single silver-eye accompanied with a red-tipped raven bang beyond the cocoon of her cloak.

"Still in trouble for fighting with a fugitive!" Ruby made no noise as she hid herself away again. "You!" the completely out-of-whack blonde pointed at an…amused Naruto? Shouldn't he be knee-deep in beating that fine ass- _perv!_ who was attempting to rape Ruby's mouth with her mouth, when _her_ mouth was prime real estate for mouth-raping? "I dunno!"

"You!" she then pointed at the pretty decent crowd that had gathered around the whole spectacle, "There's nothing to see here, get lost!" Finally, Yang's pointer finger landed on a still-frozen Anko, " _And_ _you_ …"

Yang leaned her head down a bit so her bangs shadowed her eyes as her shoulders began to tremble " _Why did you_ stop?"

The pale-skinned twins looked between their older sister and their oldest/only friend with anticipation.

The air around them was tense enough to compress metal, that is, before Anko merely gave a closed eyes smirk and held up the victory sign.

Naruto and Ruby looked at Yang in sync as her hand slowly lowered to her side, making her look like she was some kind of warrior that had just survived a horrific battle. _Thud!_

Before face planting, and pulled her knees up to her nipples that were still hard. "What is life?"

Anko giggled, and before long she was flat out laughing and smacking her knee. Naruto helped Ruby up as she quickly joined in with her while Naruto merely shook his head and went to go check on Yang.

"*cough* Ah-*cough* man! Whew!" the somewhat tanned girl wiped away a tear while Ruby continued snickering, "I really missed this. Well, you two anyway, I never met Yang before now…I fixed that though kukuku!"

"Speaking of which, how the hell does someone like you know my brother and sister?" Yang asked in her usual cheerful voice, void of anything that was plaguing her a literal moment before and yet somehow expecting everyone to just forget that happened.

Anko grinned as she snaked her arm around Naruto's and got Ruby's head into a mock headlock and proceeded to give her a noogie, "I met these two _lovelys_ a while back in a weapon shop in Leia."

Yang nodded with a raised brow, in a face that said 'Aaah ok', before she blinked and gained a devilish smirk, "So, you think they cross that _delicious_ line too huh?"

The twin siblings blinked in unison as Anko giggled perversely, "Oh yeah."

Naruto spoke up after ten seconds of nothing but Anko's giggling and Yang's dreamy look that she got whenever she thought of something that she found extremely kinky, and was starting to drool.

"You know, that's the second time I've heard that in the last twenty minutes." He crossed his arms as Ruby leaned her back against his chest and cross her arms along with him with a cute scowl to match, although Naruto's was much more intimidating, the addition of Ruby's rosy-face just made the scene that much more suspicious in everyone else's eyes.

" _What the does that even mean?"_ they both said in unison.

While Ruby hadn't heard Anko's earlier comment, it was not the first time she had been questioned about having a 'more than sisterly' relationship with Naruto. Which, she too, had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Growing up, all she had was Naruto and then some random dude shows up, says he's their Dad, and they move to some place that they had never even dreamt of and they wind up being social outcasts because they had, and still have, no idea how to interact with the people in the colonies aside from mimicking their older sisters behavior as much as they could to get by.

In her mind, yeah, she had more than a 'normal' kinship with her brother, or at least more than most people's opinion on what normal is. He was basically her whole world as far as claiming people as her own went, Yang was her sister, yes, but it was complicated. What was everyone getting at?

Anko and Yang shared a mischievous look and started whispered amongst themselves for a brief moment before the elder sibling spoke up, "Oh you know, it's just a guess at how 'close' the two of you are." Yang physically acted out the quotations on 'close' with her hands.

Naruto glanced down to Ruby, who glanced up to him, and both looked over to an oddly more 'girly' behaving Anko who was standing on one foot while swiveling the other and nibbling on her index finger as she stared at the siblings with a contemplating gaze, voicing her thoughts on the matter too, " _Really_ close." She looked Ruby in the eye and flickered between her silver orbs and the way she was leaning into her brother's form.

Yang chimed in again, seeing that the two 'wild' siblings still weren't quite getting it, "Like, _close,_ close."

"The closest."

"Back-row at the movie theatre, close."

"Hands-on and clothes- _off,_ close."

"Looking for each other's clothes in the morning, close."

"Grip-and-slip during class, close."

"Wearing his shirt and nothing else while in the kitchen close."

"Fogging up the windows of your friend's car close."

"Almost getting caught in the maintenance room close."

"Doing more than extra credit after school close."

Now thoroughly annoyed because they were making even _less_ sense to them at this point, Naruto and Ruby both put a stop to whatever rant that was going on right now, " _WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!"_

Blinking. Yang and Anko shared an incredulous glance, and turned back to the annoyed siblings. Holding up one hand in an 'O' shape while the other hand's pointer finger went in and out of it.

Two things happened.

One, Naruto shut down much like Yang did earlier…except more frozen-statue and less exhausted-sex-addict-going-through-withdrawals…even though she was actually a virgin, oddly enough.

Two, Ruby turned a purer shade of red the likes of which had never been seen on the color spectrum.

"Y-you! W-WHA? N-! U-ugh…"

Ruby made a sound that neither madly grinning teens could distinguish as embarrassment, anger or frustration. All they knew was that Ruby's attempt to shield herself from the situation by burying her face into Naruto's chest like a super-clingy little sister who was just _waiting_ for 'big brother' to wrap his arms around her to comfort her, who was still stunned much to their glee, was _not_ helping her case.

Ruby retreated into her brother's stilled embrace, whose arms actually did wrap around her after a few seconds of his sister's embarrassed quivering amazingly enough, as Anko poked one of his whiskers and didn't get even the slightest twitch from him. "I think he's broken."

By some miracle, Yang managed to pry Ruby from their brother, and dragged her a couple feet away to have a 'sisterly' talk with her, "So Rube…how was it with him?"

The raven-haired girl all but mummified herself within her cloak as she cried out like a girl of much lesser age, "How was _what_?! Leavemealone!"

"He seems like a sweet but closet tie-you-to-the-bedpost-type."

" _Brother!_ "

Anko, who was still amusing herself with poking and prodding the mind-frozen Naruto…and sneaking a few gropes of ab, ass, and her particularly favorite part about him, let out a squawk of surprise as the statue-like Naruto, that still looked sexy as fuck in his frozen state, suddenly came back to life with a determined look that a veteran going back into war would have as he whispered his sisters name in a steely voice, " _Ruby!_ "

The sound of something sharp and mechanical transforming sounded out, and Yang was immediately separated from Ruby by a ridiculously accurate crack of _Bloody Rose's_ whip form that just barely grazed the tip of one of her bangs. Had it been anyone else to do that, that person would be beaten, but the shock that it had come from Naruto made Yang forget all about the single bit of her beautiful mane falling to the ground.

"GAH! Naruto put your whip away!"

Meanwhile Anko plopped herself on the ground and clasped her hands together like an evil overlord, "Kukuku, I know _just_ the use for that…"

"Eww what's this on my shoe?!"

The blonde boy from earlier had been hunched/hanging over the edge like a dead body for some time now, but nobody noticed until a certain blonde beauty came across a chunky puddle of vomit.

"Get away from me! _Brother_ make her go away!"

 _Zwoosh! crack!_

Yang narrowly avoided being turned into a flaming sub by Naruto, "Grossgrossgross this is gonna stain! AND THAT FREAKING THING CAN LIGHT ON FIRE?! _What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

 _Zwoosh, zwoosh-crack!_

* * *

The remaining minutes of flight went by in a blur, and Ruby found herself staring at the massive, not to mention expensive looking, building with a slack jaw.

"Woah…"

Ruby voiced the thought of wonder that both twins had while Yang was carried off somewhere by her friends from signal who had also been accepted into Beacon. They absently heard her give them a cheerful 'Bye!' as they dragged her off somewhere.

The black and red, and red and black duo wandered through the courtyard they had all been dropped off at, and took in the sites of the prestigious academy. "Well they certainly made the place presentable." Ruby commented, looking around at the well-kept bushes and various scores of flowers and trees.

"A bit much in my opinion. This is supposed to be a place to train warriors, right?"

The sound of a heavy briefcase dropping on the floor caught the twin's attention, and both turned to see a girl in an exquisite dress that was mostly light blue in color, with a few shades of white appearing near the ends of her outfit. She wore a pale-blue bolero jacket over her dress, with an exposed piece of black lace going across the neckline of the dress, while her sleeves turned blue as they got closer to her wrists. The fair-skinned beauty let out a frustrated _huff_ and stomped her foot, clad in a white heeled-mid-calf boot while her other one remained in place.

Naruto watched the girl look away from the sight of her scattered luggage with an annoyed face as she raised a fist at herself and shook it, her long white-hair danced around her face from the off-center ponytail it was in. Ruby knew her brother inside and out, just like he knew her. He obviously wanted to help the aristocrat-looking girl with her luggage, Naruto was just that kind of person. Growing up outside the colony walls had made him brittle, neigh-paranoid when it came to new people, but he had always had a pension for helping people even with meniscal things.

The fact that he was even more prone to give a helping hand to people of the female persuasion sired no amount of annoyance or ire in Ruby's person either. None at all.

But, seeing as how her brother was even more socially awkward as she was, Ruby decided to take the initiative and extend a helping hand, nothing like a first impression to help people accept you even though they might still cast you out later. _'I_ swear _he can't function unless someone is throwing a punch at him.'_ Picking up two vials of fine dust, the red and black wearing girl grew cheery smile, "Hello! It's a good thing this didn't crack, or your dress would have been ruined."

Accepting the vial of dust, the wealthy looking girl openly scowled, not noticing the Rose girl's similar attire due to the comment, "It's a battle-skirt." Seriously, why do people always assume it's a dress?

Smirking a little, Ruby did a mock curtsey and showed off her own touch of fashion, "I know."

Glancing down at Ruby's well-made clothing, the two girls locked eyes and shared an immediate high-five. "Skirts rule!" they both cheered with a laugh. Weiss surprised herself with the action, usually she didn't talk to anyone so lightly, let alone laugh with them. She wasn't given a chance to think about that however, as the girl that looked to be pretty much her polar-opposite giggled and turned her attention to the boy that was a little behind her that shared many similar features as the corset-bearing girl. Siblings for sure.

Literally pulling Naruto up to her side, Ruby looped her arm around his and presented him with a smile, "This is my twin, Naruto Rose, and I'm Ruby Rose, a pleasure to meet you!" the more socially capable of the two chirped, almost reminding the tiara wearing girl of a gothic pixie. (I don't know about you guys, but I'd die via nosebleed if I were to ever see something like that….*cough* *cough* anyway *clears throat and stops daydreaming* back to the story people!)

"Weiss." The Schnee heir introduced herself with a small smile. While she wasn't ashamed of her family name in the least, it did have the tendency to distract people because…well, in all honesty, people usually forget all about her the moment her last name entered their heads. It was strange, she had barely even met the uppity girl and her brother, yet she was already sporting a small smile from their presence. Well, Ruby at least. Her brother, Naruto, was a different matter since she couldn't really get a read on him.

Something about the way his eyes just…reflected her gaze sent a small shiver through her. It wasn't that she thought he was dangerous or anything, he was just like a mirror and couldn't be picked apart by a once-over glance. She'd have to get to know this one to figure him out.

Anyways, first day at academy, first meeting with people she'd possibly be working with, Weiss wanted to make a good impression without the help of her corporate image. And from what it seemed, it going well already.

"O~w man…why does my stomach have to be so _weak_?"

That was, until the blonde boy on the transport ship that had kept to himself out of necessity noticed the yin and yang of sexiness not ten feet from him. _'Woah…pale skin, blue and silver eyes, black and satin red while the other one is in sky blue and white? Long flowing white hair, and mid-length jet black hair with red highlights? Angel and dark angel, here I come!'_

One Jaune Arc strode forward with a confident smile on his face, and flicked his messy blond hair with a sharp tilt of his head, his dark-blue eyes having difficulty focusing on either one of the beautiful girls in front of him. His white chest-plate and shoulder armor gleamed in the sun, and his sword that was attatched to one of his cross-crossing belts tapped against his hip and thigh, fueling his confidence and making him (in his mind) that much more appealing to the ladies.

He cleared his throat and spoke in a slightly lower tone than normal, "Excuse me miss, but I think you dropped som- _wah!_ "

Jaune stepped on a particularly large vial of blaze dust, tripped on it and causing it to crack…along with four others that somehow didn't explode anywhere on his body.

"And now were in a cloud of dust that can potentially kill us if were not careful, thanks a lot, you idiotic blonde." Weiss growled out with a glare towards Jaune who was picking himself up with a strained smile.

' _Damn…I almost had 'em.'_ He mentally kicked himself too at how he pretty much made a fool out of himself in front of two super-hot chicks that he might have had a chance with.

"Woah, cool trick…are you ok?" Ruby asked with a bit of her cloak shielding her nose, she had learned the hard-way two years back when Naruto first started implementing dust into his weapons that her allergies didn't mix very well with highly sensitive dust clouds.

Meanwhile, Naruto was discretely glaring at the fallen blonde as his right fist clenched, having caught the way he was leering at his sister…and did _not_ like it. _'Go ahead, vomit boy, make a move. I_ dare _you.'_

If she wasn't already furious that this idiot of a blonde didn't almost blow them up with her company's dust, Weiss would've laughed at Ruby's surprisingly cheeky joke. But instead, "You _moron_! Do you know what you could've _done_?!" she reacted in a less lady-like manner.

Ruby watched as the girl went on about how the Schnee Corporation wasn't responsible for people's reckless behavior or something like that and took out a pamphlet out of nowhere, held it out as she pretty much recited it word for word. Or at least she thought she did, Ruby wasn't sure, she was more interested in the girl in the black button-up vest and white shorts with a bow in her wavy midnight colored hair. Mostly because she had noticed the pale-skinned girl staring at her brother with interest.

Contrary to her behavior, Ruby was almost always aware of her surroundings. Yesterday had been a wake-up call for her, she was getting too comfortable with the colony life, and now she was back to her senses.

She and that girl would have a nice _chat_ if the girl didn't keep a distance from her brother.

Ruby's silver orbs followed the sword-bearing girl's form like a hawk, while Naruto's sharp eyes were locked with Jaune's as the boy seemed to space out while Weiss continued her blabbering. Something about the proper use of dust for dummies.

' _Oh man, why'd that dust vial have to be right where I wasn't looking? I almost had 'em…'_ Jaune sulked, and his head lowered just a bit as he completely tuned out the girl who was pretty much nagging him in a corporate sort of tone. _'So much for a first impression…my nose is starting to itch.'_ Slowly, Jaune's nose and right eye started to twitch while his breathing hitched and his mouth parted just enough to make him look like he was either about to sneeze, or do something nobody in his immediate vicinity wanted to see.

' _Ah damn, gotta sneeze now!'_

"Furthermore, the Schnee company has no obligation to pay for any damages caused by the individuals that make use, or misuse, of its products as all liability ends with every sale of-"

"Ah…Aah…Ahchoo!"

Two feminine screams sounded out as Naruto all but phased into view in front of Ruby as the ignited dust erupted out from the center of the cloud. The explosion that two out of the four people present expected to do some damage/kill him never came as the burning and violently sparking cloud of blaze and lighting dust seemed to be pulled towards its center where it swirled into a tight, almost miniature sun-like ball before it dissipated in Naruto's right hand which he was supporting with his left while his face was set in a hard look of concentration.

All but Ruby missed the slight orange and midnight-blue glow that seeped through the openings in Naruto's clothes as the condensed dust-cloud vanished into Naruto's palm.

The black and red wearing sibling sighed as he flexed his hand and cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders as he absorbed the dust into his body, tuning the raw _Nature's Wrath_ with his aura signature and adjusting to its properties to his ridiculously potent reserves.

"Thanks Naru!" Ruby cheered in pleasant tone as a face-splitting grin crossed her face right before she wrapped herself with his left arm in a defensive manor, which had nothing to do with the fact that the girl in black with yellow eyes was still in her peripheral vision.

Weiss and Jaune both looked towards the darkly dressed duo with owl eyes as Ruby attached herself to Naruto's left side, and wrapped herself with his arm. The former merely gave the sibling snuggling into his side a small, sincere smile, she didn't need to thank him…He'd always protect her. Never again would he ever let anything happen to his sister… _never_. "Of course, Rube."

"H-how? What just happened?" Weiss stammered out with as much dignity as she could muster. Dust was not something to play around with, she had had her fair share of accidents with the powerful elements of Nature's wrath, and what she just witnessed was _not_ normal.

Knowing that Naruto wasn't quite comfortable with the girl yet, Ruby sent a playful grin her way as she patted Naruto's chest, "Oh, just a little something my brother can do." The annoyed look at the lack of information made her giggle as she gave Naruto's hand a loving squeeze, which prompted him to help the Schnee back up to her feet, having dropped to the ground in an effort to escape the two dust's reactions.

Weiss muttered a quick thank you as Jaune got up on his own, sporting a frown as he started to count 'Dark-Angel' as a loss, "You two are siblings?"

The pixie-like Rose cradled her brother's arm with both of hers again as she nodded her head proudly, "Uh-huh, were twins!" she exclaimed, putting up a "V" sign with one of her hands as she kept a firm grip on her brother, while Naruto simply nodded. Still not really enjoying the blonde's presence at the moment.

Jaune nodded and smiled a bit as he extended a hand a tad past what most people called their comfort zone, "O-oh I see, I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. A pleasure to meet you!" and finished his greeting with what he thought was a charming smile.

The blonde inwardly cursed at his own antics, noticing too late that he hadn't taken his eyes off of the gothic/rebel-looking girl and had even extended his hand in her direction. He let out an inaudible yelp as he felt a tingling and burning sensation in his hand as Naruto's own appendage slammed around his like a bear-trap.

"Hi."

Weiss took notice to the less-than-pleased look in Naruto's eyes and smiled a little, absently wondering what it would be like to have an older brother instead of an overly pampered bitch of a sister who turns her nose up even to family. The Schnee heir would admit that she had a bitch streak to her name too, but at least she didn't act like her panties were made of platinum!

While Weiss scowled inwardly at her thoughts, Ruby giggled as she noticed Jaune's discomfort and poked Naruto's side playfully, "Don't mind him, he's just not good with strangers."

Jaune glanced at Ruby before meeting Naruto's sharp eyes warily, feeling his charm suddenly disappear as he gave a sheepish smile, pretty much getting the message, "I-I see, good to meet you both."

Looking towards his left, his forgotten charm came back from the grave as he gently gripped Weiss's hand in a gentlemanly fashion as if he hadn't just been completely shut down just a moment before.

But before he could give a charming kiss to the back of her hand, Weiss flicked him in the nose hard and sent him an irritated look, "Hands off."

The blonde rubbed his noise with a whine as he tried to smile at the situation, "Hey now, don't be like that."

The ice princess simply glared back at him, "You nearly blew us up with the dust cloud that YOU made! Get _away_ from me." She retorted with as she turned her head away from him.

Jaune frowned as his already wounded pride was kicked while it was down, at least the brother was somewhat nicer even though his message of _back off before I break you_ was clear as day. He was losing ground here, "So, you Naru and Rube heading to orientation together?" he asked in a light tone.

" _Only Ruby/Naruto calls me that._ " the twins spoke up in unison before anything else could be said.

"Yo Naru! Uube! 'Ere wafn't a fumfing _curumb_ of dango ba'there! *gulp* you believe that shit?!"

Ruby giggled while Naruto gave their best friend an amused smile as they watched her approach while she wiped away the remnants of her emergency store of the sweet treats she was hopelessly addicted to, " _'Cept Anko._ "

The tomboyish and yet somehow 'sex-machine' looking girl walked through the middle of the four, ignoring the ogling Jaune and shocked looking Weiss as both took in her attire _'If you could even call it that'_ Weiss thought, and positioned herself right up against Naruto's unoccupied side. Nonchalantly, she took his arm and wrapped it around her, placing his hand on her ass to where it cupped it nicely and even giving it a slight 'tap', wordlessly saying _that goes here_ and reaching around Naruto to cup Ruby's ass since she was pressed so closely against Naruto anyway.

Naruto shook his head while muttering a soft _troublesome_ , whilst Ruby smiled sheepishly as a sweat-drop formed on the side of her head, though neither twin made to move the provocatively placed hands.

Jaune could form no words as he dropped to his hands and knees as residual Lightning dust mixed with the dirt he kicked up formed a storm cloud over his head, meanwhile Weiss just stared at the trio with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"So what'd I miss?" Anko asked as she gave Ruby's firm rear a light smack, earning a very high-pitched _Eep!_ And a furiously blushing glare that just made her already present grin evolve into a shit-eating grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, but smirked inwardly, "Vomit boy tried flirting with Rube."

Anko's grin faded instantly, and Jaune gulped _'What?!'_

The snake mistress scowled, and turned her suddenly viper-like gaze to the already wounded Jaune, " _Hey_ , back off blondie! This here ass is mine!" the poison specialist emphasized that fact with a groping of Ruby's left cheek, earning an embarrassed groan from said Rose as she pulled her hood over her face and down. "And this sexy bastard's too!" Anko grasped Naruto's hand and gave her own ass a good smack, all the while keeping a dead serious face as she did all this.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. She started squeezing his hand so as to make him grope her ass too.

Weiss and Jaune both flinched back somewhat while the former voiced the comment that both of them were thinking, "Aren't they brother and sister though?" Maybe they were joking about the twins thing?

Anko smiled brightly, " _Hell_ yeah!"

Jaune made a few indiscernible sounds while Weiss just raised a brow, having no clue how to react to that.

"Remind me why we're friends with you again?" Naruto asked as he still pinched the bridge of his nose.

The mesh-shirt wearing teen gave Naruto's hand another slap, which was still on her ass, "Because I'm a sexy bitch!" and smiled as she stuck out her tongue.

"RUBY YOU SUB! NARUTO YOU CLOSET-DOM! AND ANKO YOU SEXY BITCH, GET YOUR ASSES TO ORIENTATION!" Yang screamed from the auditorium door.

Anko just chuckled, "See, told ya so!" Naruto sighed while Ruby finally emerged from her hood, before yelping again when Anko suddenly turned all three of them around, and began marching towards orientation, "Now c'mon my sexies! Let's get through this shit so we can take a bath!"

Jaune simply looked on in disbelief as Weiss just stood in place, processing that that really did just happen, before slowly following behind.

Ruby wasn't about to take a bath without setting some ground rules first though.

"Bubbles!"

That…that was pretty much it.

* * *

"It's like a bii~g slumber party!" Yang giggled as she plopped down on her sleeping bag coveted with several pillows.

Ruby sat cross-legged in her black tank-top and silky cream colored pajamas with pink rose pedals on them while Naruto sat next to her with one leg curled underneath him and the other propped up along with his right arm for support as he looked over the sash he always wore on his person. Black sweats and a tight fitting dark-metal silver shirt adorned his upper-body.

It was evening already, and the newly accepted students were in a large room that was temporarily being used as their quarters until they were 'officially' accepted. Their final entrance examination, and the only one that really mattered, was tomorrow. For now, everyone was settling in and calming down their nerves.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Father wouldn't like all the boys though." Ruby replied.

Yang smirked as her eyes surveyed the males around the room with an appreciative gleam and answered back with a purr to her voice, "I know I do."

Both sisters shared a hidden smirk after that remark, both noticing the slight twitch of Naruto's hand partly forming into a fist before uncurling.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked her sister, who was preoccupied with a bit of fabric in her hand while she ran a special needle with dust-embalmed metallic thread in a cross between a web-like and triangle-like pattern.

Ruby flicked her hair out of her face and smiled a bit, enjoying working on her newest experiment, "Trying my hand at making my own armor."

Yang raised a brow and shook her head with an amused smile, "All these specimens to choose from and you're over here making body armor." She looked back to the group of guys without shirts on, only to see Jaune stroll right into her field of vision in a full-body pajama suit, stop, and wave hi with what he thought was a charming grin. "I can see why."

The blonde sibling turned back to the younger twins, her smile turning into a smirk, "Then again you _do_ have the best out of the bunch sitting right next to you after all."

Ruby's steady hand faulted at that remark, and a child-like pout adorned her face as it colored, " _Yang_! Now I have to start oveeeer…" the pajama wearing twin whined and blew a bang out of her face in mild exasperation.

Naruto, who was back to his usual calm and quiet self, merely shook his head with a small smile, running his hand through one of Ruby's longer bangs like he used to when they were little. It always calmed her down, just like it did now if her leaning into his hand was any indication. Their eyes met, him silently telling her _'I'll be back'_ , and her telling ' _be back soon'_ in the span of a single glance. Growing up knowing none but a single person will do that to you.

Yang watched the fleeting exchange in amazement, and lingering awe from the day that she had first met her half-siblings. _'I have a really good family'_ she thought to herself, and decided that she would lay off the teasing for a little while.

Naruto got up in a smooth effortless motion, the way he'd always been able to move, and went for a little walk to get familiar with the place. Whenever he and Ruby had moved their little makeshift shelter, he always made sure to go out and memorize their surroundings for sources of food and to see if grimm were nearby while Ruby worked her magic replenishing the sharpened sticks and flint-napped stones that they used to defend themselves as well as setting things up the way she liked.

That habit had not changed during that time that they had lived in a colony.

Steadily making his way around the room with his hands dug into his pockets, mostly to conceal Hawthorn since weapons weren't allowed outside of authorized areas without permission, Naruto scanned the room with his senses alert. Keeping Hawthorn hidden was more of a safety thing for Naruto, he designed the bladed gauntlets to look like bracers/hardcore bracelets, but he was just too paranoid to take a chance of someone somehow noticing that he was armed.

After a minute or two of walking around the room, and just before he was about to head outside to memorize the halls, a pair of yellow feline-like eyes entered his vision and they were locked on him. Looking to the right, he saw a girl in a black yukata with white hems and a black bow on the top of her head that reminded him of cat ears looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

Pausing right at the door, Naruto looked at the handle with conflict in his eyes, and decided that mapping out the place could wait a few minutes since there was no immediate danger.

Walking up to the girl who had raised the book she was reading slightly higher in what he distinguished as surprise at getting caught, he stood to her side, keeping a healthy distance from her as he pondered what he should do.

The girl slowly lowered her book from her nose, her eyes awkwardly meeting his as Naruto just stood there studying her with an unreadable expression, "Umm, can I help you?"

Naruto took one more second to ponder the girl who had been gazing at him curiously before replying, "You were looking at me. Why?"

Blake was taken back by the young man's straight forward response. It wasn't spoken rudely, rather, just as curiously as she was staring at him, much to her embarrassment at being found out so quickly. Lowering her book hesitantly to her lap, she gave a slight wave in an attempt to ease the mood, "Sorry, I was just looking at your scars…curiosity gets the better of me at times."

It was a weak excuse, but she released a silent sigh of relief when Naruto's posture turned from passive defensiveness into just passive. It had worked.

Sliding his hands in his pockets, Naruto gave a slight nod, "Had them since childhood."

Blake nodded, waiting for him to elaborate some more. After a moment of silence though, it seemed to her that that was all he was going to reply with. _'The silent type huh?'_ she mused to herself, "How'd you get them?" she asked nonchalantly.

There wasn't a change in his body, it was all in his eyes. Naruto's usual sharp cerulean orbs narrowed in distance memory. If she could see his hands, Blake would notice that they were clenched fists, "Beowolves."

Blake's face spoke _'Ah…'_ for her, and another bout of awkward silence followed the short reply.

' _He really doesn't speak much does he?'_ Blake asked herself. Deciding a different way to keep a conversation going, the faunus changed the subject, "I'm Blake…what's your name?" she didn't know why, but she was having difficulty talking to the stand-offish boy in front of her. Usually she didn't have any qualms with brushing people off so she could read, or reaching out to talk to a few people here and there, but something about this boy clad in black and silver gave her pause…and was it her, or was the room starting to get stuffy, because she was starting to get hot even in her yukata which usually left plenty of breathing room.

The Rose twin cocked his head slightly, noticing a small shade of color creep its way onto Blake's cheeks as he did so and figured there was no harm in getting to know a few people. "Naruto. Nice to meet you." Was his only reply.

The two sat in renewed silence once more. Well, Blake sat, Naruto still hadn't made to sit down.

After another moment of debating Blake was about to offer Naruto to sit down with her, another wave of warmth rushed through her at the _with her_ part of her train of thoughts, before the taciturn boy spoke up.

"I have to go…it was nice talking to you."

Blinking, Blake just nodded dumbly and gave another slight wave. Naruto simply nodded and headed back to the door, turned the nob and closed it behind him.

' _That was…interesting?'_ what the hell had just happened? Usually she had to beat boys off with a stick whenever she was just keeping to herself, but just now her usual cool and mysterious aura was dissipated faster than a cloud of dust in the wind, leaving her with absolutely no idea of what had just transpired.

For the next batch of minutes of staring fruitlessly at the pages of her book, Blake closed it with an audible sigh and fished through her bag for her slippers.

' _Damn my curiosity.'_

 **~With Yang and Ruby before Naruto left~**

With mischief written all over her face, Yang cupped both sides of Ruby's face and turned her head towards their brother's direction, "Ho ho! Looky here Rube, you got some competition."

Pouting from being turned away from her latest project, which currently needed repair thanks to the sister who had pulled her away from it yet again, Ruby's face turned from pouting to flat out annoyed the moment she noticed a certain jet-black haired girl's gaze following her brother as he made his way towards the door. Seriously, he had literally just gotten settled in and already some hussy- _girl!_ was interested in her brother?

Damn teenage women and their hormones.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto was a good looking guy who attracted the opposite sex's attention, and in some cases the same sex, that didn't have anything to do with her.

Victory gleamed in Yang's eyes as she poked her sister's cheeks, "Aww, is baby sister jealous that big brother might be getting a girlfriend already?"

Ruby's face followed suit with her name as she stared Yang down and replied to her pointedly, "Why would I be jealous? They haven't even talked to each other. What makes you think Naruto would want her anyway?" the younger Rose twin turned her attention back to her personal project, though her awareness was completely on the girl obviously observing her brother with interest. "Besides, he has Anko." Ruby added with reassurance, whether it was for herself or for the situation in general she did not know, nor did she really want to.

Even though she wanted to.

"Anko and Naruto are a thing?" Yang interrupted her sister's thoughts, with silent thanks from the latter.

Ruby stopped fiddling with her armor after a moment as she pondered what she had just said and cocked her head slightly in thought, "I think so?" shaking her head, she went back to fixing the missed weave in her armor. Anko was just Anko, nobody could tell with that crazy girl.

Plopping down next to her sister, and hovering over her project watching her sister work the weaves of the dust fiber with dexterity, she shrugged her response.

"Me and Naruto are a what now?"

Both siblings squawked with surprise, Yang nearly flipping backwards since Anko had appeared right next to her, and Ruby groaning since she messed up on her armor _again_.

Turning toward the barely clothed teen with a half curious, half leering gaze, Yang sat back down cross-legged and began her interrogation, "Are you and Naruto together?" without the interrogation, or at least the technical prying of information portion of it.

Anko raised a brow at the rather unexpected question. Yang's gaze intensified in waiting while Ruby discreetly peered over to her friend, anticipating the answer herself. The tribal girl dressed in booty shorts and a sports-bra with her usual long-sleeved fishnet shirt put tapped a finger on her chin as she pondered what the elder sibling had said herself, "That's a good question..."

Yang raised a brow while her sister put her project off to the side.

"Considering we fucked like fiends before we got to the academy."

Yang's jaw could've cracked concrete with the speed of which it dropped, while Ruby went back to work on her armor with new found vigor, pretending her face wasn't blushed over at all.

Meanwhile, Anko conjured up a stick of dango from some unknown source of the universe as Yang took a closer look at the rogue-girls body. Well, paying attention to more than just her inviting _everything_ and actually trying to take in details aside from the assets that her eyes just couldn't get passed.

Shaking her head, the elder sibling squinted her eyes as discolorations around Anko's neck registered in her mind and in her vision. She also took notice to the particular fact that they seemed to travel _down_ into/underneath the fishnet shirt that made Anko just so damn irresistible!

"Holy shit, she's not kidding…" Yang whispered hoarsely, suddenly finding her mouth to be dryer than the most barren desert as her temperature rose to match to make her face match her sister's cute jealous expression.

"You have no idea how high-quality of fap material you just gave me…"

The dust-armor weave that Ruby was working on barely made Yang's trance-like expression twitch as it bounced off of it after the silver-eyed girl decided that it was useless trying to get some project work done while Anko and her horny ass sister was around. The twin rolled over to face the other way as she wrapped herself in her black and red sleeping-bag and attempted to force herself to sleep even though that wouldn't happen until her brother joined in and they cuddled.

The smile that Ruby had dubbed 'the shit-eating grin' slithered across Anko's lips as Yang broke herself from her trance and scooted closer, "How was he?!" she then asked in a whisper that was so _not_ a whisper.

The grin turned into a full-on look of maniacal glee as she shifted closer to the golden-haired girl, "Shall I go straight to the steamy-supremey?"

Yang chewed the corner of her lips as her eyes clouded over with anticipation, "Start from the beginning…whisper it to me like one of your Leia-women…"

Anko's eyes flashed yellow as her grin turned wicked.

That was _exactly_ what she wanted to hear.

* * *

 **Alriiight, there you are my friends, le next chapter.**

 **As the few of you who reviewed and pmed me know, I'll be including more characters from the Naruto verse as the story progresses, and I'm pretty sure you'll like who I'm going to have make an appearence :)**

 **Also, I'll be including another...verse that is rooted deep in my liking as well. A game, a very _good_ game...one that will only be given away later on in the story with a single line that only true fans of this legendary game will pick up on. But that is all i will reveal for now *chuckles evilly***

 **Anyways, read, review (pretty pls, it helps my writing) and let me know what you think. Pm me for any questions you might have or if you want to just chat or pitch some ideas, I'm a very open writer :)**

 **Happy reading my friends**


	3. Dreams and Silent Screams

**Alriiiiight! *pauses and deflates* I know...i have been very bad at updating. Lets just say me and life haven't been the best of friends for the past couple months. *takes a deep breath and slaps my cheeks lightly* Ok, so, i took everyone's input on what to do with Ren and got back to everyone who had questions about the Naruto characters I'm including in this fic. As of now, all questions i received have been answered and im assuming everyone understands everything so far.**

 **Now, I still haven't decided on what i want to do with Ren in all honesty. So, unless i receive many reviews that want her in the pairing, I'm going to let the story write itself as far as Ren is concerned. The same goes for Blake too, you'll find out in this chapter that she might not like everything about Naruto. Or Ruby for that matter when the time comes.**

 **A fair warning, things get pretty dark in the first half of this chapter. This is where much of Naruto's, Ruby's and Anko's Character development starts to shine since I've kept much of their past in the dark. Now i don't flat out reveal everything here, you all know that's not my style (all in good time) but you'll get a very good idea of what kind of character's the main three characters, so far, are.**

 **So, without further ado, the next installment of 'Shroud of Remnant'!**

* * *

 **Chapter three: Dreams and Silent Screams**

Letting out a silent sigh, Ruby turned to lay on her other side for the fifth time in the last hour, feeling as though her sleeping bag was too empty, and only really serving to remind her that Naruto was not there to help take up the extra space. Feeling empty, really.

Blowing a soft breath out to calm her anxiety, the short-haired girl flipped onto her back, knowing that sleep would not come until her brother came back to her. Opting to just stare blankly at the ceiling, Ruby curled her arms around herself as she thought back to the times she had to sleep by herself.

Nights filled with the groans of helpless men and women, both grown and children alike. Days filled with the dim twilight of lightbulbs that were on the brink of their lifespan and yet never seeming to burn out, making all who lived in that underworld lose track of the days and weeks – eventually, even themselves.

Concrete walls stained a cross between brown and yellow from dirt and dried blood flashed in her head, Ruby's eyes began to flutter just seconds after finding a semi-comfortable position. Her mind was beginning to play unforgiving tricks on her again.

A male a good number of feet away from where she was laying let out a slight cough in his slumber, but by the time the harmless sound registered in her conscious mind, it had turned into the scratching heaves of sickness and the spitting-out of whatever had accumulated in the lungs from the day's fights and trips through the horribly kept halls of where she, and many others, had been kept prisoners.

They didn't like talking about it amongst themselves, and they had told no one, that she and Naruto weren't always together when they still lived in the Wilds.

Yang, who was not five feet from her, let out a satisfied murmur in her sleep. _That_ warped into quite the opposite, as desperate wails for help and cries for death as an act of mercy consumed Ruby's memory-taken hearing.

' _P-please, no more…no more!'_

' _Why are you doing this?! What do you want from us?!'_

' _I can't do this anymore! Kill me! KILL ME!_ Please! _'_

Ruby never let out any of those screams though. The people that worked in that underworld didn't touch her. No…they wouldn't go anywhere near _her_ …She was much too valuable to be left in the hands of the guards. What lay beneath her usual outfit – which covered nearly every inch of skin besides her face and hands – had made sure of that.

Even now, her midnight and red colored pajamas covered her up just as much. Only two other people besides the ones that had taken them had seen her naked skin, and the tattoos of unknown origin and make that riddled her body like living jewels.

Ruby's unfocused and furiously darting eyes were now more honed than the sharpest of blades, as hands that were previously relaxed, were now shifted, and ready to strike out in hardened fists beneath the thick fabric of her sleeping bag.

Clenching her eyes shut, Ruby grit her teeth in a silent snarl as the sound of muffled snoring turned to the winding gears of the gate that lead fighters into the arena. The clanking of sleeping bag zippers caused by movement became the distant deadly melody of sharpened metal glancing off one another and colliding head on during desperate combat.

A faint gasp caused by someone's dream became a fighter's dying breath as the life fluid that once flowed through its veins stained the rags and makeshift armor that adorned those who won their fights and lived on.

Fighters in the arena were not _people_. They were neither man nor woman, they were only _things_. _Things_ that needed to be struck down. Things that needed to be cut, _slashed_ , broken and made to join the **dead**. They were things that were in the way of her _world_. They were objects of flesh, and blood, and bone that were in the way of her _life_!

…They were things that were between her and Naruto.

Her brother.

Her protector.

Her rock and shield, stick and sword…her everything. The only one that she had ever known. The only one that she had ever needed.

"Ow…" Ruby groaned softly, holding both sides of her head. A venomous throb rocketed through her brain, as if someone had taken a sledgehammer and started slamming it into every nerve inside her head. The kind of headache to completely take over someone's awareness as their brain felt as if it were about to split open their skull from the pressure.

Sometimes at night, when Naruto wasn't with her, she'd get migraines because of the…wait.

Small pale-hands rubbing her temples soothingly, Ruby analyzed herself to see if anything was wrong. _'What was I thinking of just now?'_ Cocking her head to the side in sudden alertness, Ruby snapped her head towards the door of the large dorm hall that had been used as a temporary barracks for the new applicants.

She could feel him heading back to the room now.

' _Brother!'_

Sliding out from her sleeping bag, Ruby padded along the carpeted floor of the large dorm-room barefoot and with an air of excitement. Naruto was coming back, and carpet always reminded her of walking on grass somehow. Smiling, Ruby combed a hand through her hair as she carefully prowled past and over the scattered sleeping bodies in her path with the grace of a feline, and the precision of a bloodhound.

Her smile softened and warmed as she thought about the reason why her brother had left in the first place. Naruto was always quite the wolf, going off on his own to familiarize himself with his surroundings and sniff out any threats to his den.

And _dealing_ with said threats once he found them.

Ruby turned and looked down to the right, spotting the curious faunus-girl that had taken an interest in her brother while her smile suddenly vanished as if it had never existed in the first place. The girl with skin that looked as if it were dipped in moonlight took a few casual, silent, footsteps towards Blake. Her eyes glinting in a wolfen fashion as she approached her without expression on her small face.

She had heard her introduce herself as Blake before Naruto walked out of the room.

Yellow eyes that were much too sharp to be a human's gave her origins away immediately, if her scent didn't do that beforehand. Where did she learn how to pick up on those kinds of things again? Naruto must've taught her, he could do it too.

' _What do you want with my brother?'_ Ruby demanded in a somewhat chillingly innocent voice in her head. One that couldn't be labelled as cold, calculative, or threatening without all three being included. _'You don't really hide your ears all that well…I give you props on fooling everyone else. It doesn't fool me, or my brother, though.'_ Tilting her head to the side in a casual manner, Ruby gazed upon Blake's sleeping face with child-like eyes, _'Why go through the trouble of hiding what you are?'_ her eyes lowered a bit as she continued her thoughts, _'What do you have to hide?'_

Twitching her head in the direction of the door that Naruto was approaching, Ruby turned back towards Blake and hummed nonchalantly in her head.

' _Curiosity killed the cat.'_

* * *

Naruto was fast approaching the door to the large dorm-room which was being used as a make-shift barracks for all the new applicants. It was normally used as a recreational room, furnished with various couches, tables, shelves of literature, and a small assortment of table-games for the hunters and huntresses-in-training to take a load off. Or at least, that's what Yang said it was used for. He didn't really care much either way, it wasn't like he would have much use for it if Ruby didn't want to go there first.

Naruto's face scrunched slightly in deep thought, his skin only a shade or two darker than his sister's, Yang was always a confusing topic for him to think about. Had been ever his 'Father' had found him and Ruby surviving out in the wild.

The darkly-dressed teen let out a dismissive grunt as he slowed down his strides, finding the clouded view of the broken moon obscured from his vision interesting enough to grab his attention before continuing on back to his sister.

Yang had always been the one to truly try to understand him and Ruby, and establish a connection despite their vast difference in upbringing. Their 'Father' tried, but, well, Taiyang didn't matter to him, nor did he really register in his sister's mind very much for that matter. The only reason why they even went to go live with him was because Naruto wanted Ruby safe from those… _men_ , that had captured them those years ago.

And what safer place than the colonies that those future dead-men despised and feared so much. Despised, because their preferred… _entertainment_ , wasn't allowed anywhere civilized where government had rules that said people couldn't kill each other for the fun of it, and feared because any attempt to expand their hellish slice of heaven within the colonies would threaten everything the ones who ran the show had built.

Naruto let out another angry grunt. When he and Ruby had asked their 'Father' where, in nature's name, he had been while they were in _Hell_ , all he had to offer was a half-tragic story of telling their mother to leave him behind to deal with the nearly terrorist-converted White Fang and how a few had slipped past him.

' _Summer, that was your Mother's name. She…she had been injured earlier on in the fight. I had taken my fair share of injuries, but there was no way I was going to let my wife fight those maniacs while she was pregnant with you both. But…nature is a non-discriminating mother to us all. I wasn't strong enough, not skilled enough to hold them back or take them down with me…and I lost your mother because of it._

 _N-no body was ever recovered. Her trail ended at a large crater, there was evidence of high-level manipulation of pure dust-crystal that probably occurred before she died, the amount of damage and the traces of scorch marks left behind was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Your mother, she…she always had a way with dust._

 _I…I-I didn't know she had been carrying twins. Heh, w-we were always on the m-move an-…But, I have you back now. Both of you. A-after all these years, and despite everything that has happened, I found you. H-hey, you even have an older sister waiting for you both!'_

' _Come home,'_ Naruto repeated in his head. Hands clenched into fists, and face set into a snarl that nobody would recognize, because all those who had seen it who weren't hiding behind balconies were _dead_. Nature didn't discriminate, and luck wasn't always on his side, but that didn't stop him from getting to Ruby.

His Sister.

His reason for fighting.

His whole _world_!

He was barely ten when he and Anko learned of what they were planning to do with the kids that won all their matches, the three of them especially, and already they had ended too many lives with their small hands to count!

Children taught to fight and kill without mercy, sold off to the highest bidder whom they'd be loyal 'till death for the life they would save them from – after going under the knife to be implanted with an electronic device that would deliver a toxin powerful enough to stop their hearts if they got out of line. That's what the arena was built for. Its purpose, to breed the fiercest warriors possible and sell them off as either private security, or mercenaries to the highest paying customer. Whichever suited them best.

Naruto's carnage-given title _'Samael, the angel of death,'_ which he was forced to personify, was put to the test and even challenged as he and Anko cut down anyone who stood between them and Ruby, that night.

Clenching the cross that his mother had gifted him with before her death, or so he assumed, Naruto schooled himself as he forced his breath to come in steady – deep – inhales and exhales. Every time his chest expanded reminded him of the number of scars that littered his body as the caress of cloth slid over their minute bumps and impressions.

Every exhale reminded him of his rage-induced child-roars as he struck down anyone and anything that was put in front of him in his desperate attempt to fight his way back to his sister after he realized that the deal that he had been offered by the people that had imprisoned them, was all for not. As if a kid would've been promised anything in the first place, he should've known better.

One of the cruelest, but most valuable, lessons that he had learned while he was in that Pit was to keep people out. So, while Ruby learned to adapt to the 'normal' colonial life, he forged his social exterior into an inverted iron maiden camouflaged with passivity to ensure that they would never be fooled again – with his sister tucked safely inside. Only people who dared to get too close, and ignored too many warnings, found out who he really was.

Anko had found out first-hand before they really knew each other for her never to speak, touch, or even _look_ at his sister in any form other than what they allowed – which, as unsurprising as it was to the trio now, was the very start of their friendship. Naruto had almost learned, in the most horrible way possible, that trust is folly unless it's paid for in 'willing' blood. Which was why no one _other_ than Anko had their loyalty.

Naruto would admit, and had said so himself on multiple occasions, that they would never had made it out alive if it weren't for her.

Now that his train of thought was derailing from the time spent covered in blood that was not his, Naruto's body visibly relaxed as the strange, even _more_ socially-unacceptable and yet somehow not in-jail Anko entered his mind.

Coming to a full-stop, Naruto looked down the hall in longing, but decided he could spare a few more minutes away from his sister. Not too long, just enough to allow more time to clear his head, she didn't like it when he worked himself up with memories of the past and he didn't want to worry her. Besides, Ruby did say that they needed to get used to doing things on their own, he was just doing as she told him to do…very reluctantly.

Leaning up against the empty hall's wall, Naruto's thoughts drifted back to the eccentric 'seductress' as she liked to call herself.

"Heh, the only people she's ever really seduced is me and Rube. And that's not a lot." He mused aloud in a whisper, reveling in a strange sense of relief at the fact that his friend had never actively wanted to be with anyone other than him and his sister in that way. The fact that she had an interest in his sister, that was reciprocated, didn't faze him in the least. After what the three of them went through together, nothing could break or threaten their bond, and Naruto didn't care that Anko cared for and touched his sister in that way. She was Anko.

It was other people that he had a problem with when it came to Ruby.

But anyway, normally, her so-called 'seducing' consisted of Anko just using her semblance to keep people in a mental haze as she pocketed anything she wanted or beat them in a game of cards because no one could keep their eyes off her boobs.

Naruto found himself scowling at that thought, and even palmed a throwing knife in his right hand to distract himself; having started tossing it up aimlessly and catching it the moment the latter scenario played out in his head. He couldn't understand it, why Anko had to dress like that to entice her way into getting what she wanted from people, as if she wasn't alluring enough already…

He remembered when he first met Anko. She was one of the other prisoners who had earned a name for herself.

The people who ran the Pit treated all but the skilled killers amongst their prisoners as if they were simply training dummies. The ones who shed the most blood were given books or force-read stories from the old world until they found a beast's or being's name and identity to take up as their mantle.

The infamous _'Basilisk, the demon snake,'_ had taken a liking to his sister, and decided to show her how not to get killed in her first couple days in the Pit. Anko had been even _less_ of a lady back then, partly because they were all so young, but also mostly because anyone who laid a hand on her would find a knife or two in multiple different places before they could throw a punch.

Her tribe had been eradicated by the organization that ran the Pit, and she was the only one who was captured that wasn't able to poison themselves to avoid imprisonment.

Naruto let out a soft grunt, whether it was one of pity or of empty sorrow even he couldn't tell, "She wasn't anything like she is now…She didn't manage to drink her people's poison, but that didn't stop their venomous hate from seeping into her heart."

Running a hand through his red and black spikes of hair, hazel-eyes tarnished by blood-shot hate with a gleam of self-destruction and a thirst for hellish retribution flashed in his head. He didn't know a whole lot about her people's customs, Anko didn't talk about her childhood before the Pit very much, but from what she had told him, she was the daughter of the village shaman who was wedded to the chief and was viewed as a child of the entire village because of her semblance, which had awakened at a very young age. Anko was seen as a holy child, and had been trained since she was able to speak and walk to be her village's spiritual leader known as _'The Serpent's Head'_.

She was a natural with all their teachings too, from what he could tell. Everything from blacksmithing, hunting, tracking, herbal remedies, and her notorious knowledge of poisons was all drilled into her before her people were attacked.

She had told him all of this two years after their escape, after a chance meeting in a weapons shop. They had gotten separated just days after they had released the prisoners inside the Pit to keep the guards busy, they hadn't counted on the guards mowing down the already initiated captives that were ready to be sold and had nearly killed themselves from sheer exhaustion by barely staying ahead of the search crew sent after them.

The archaic tattoos hidden beneath his dark clothing pulsed an angry red at the memory of it all, reminding him why they were hunted in the first place. And why, even now, they had to hide in plain sight. His tattoos, Ruby's, and Anko's weren't just ink. From what they learned while they were in that _hellhole_ , their tattoos were previously known only in archaeological texts and depicted in hieroglyphs in various ruins throughout Remnant. Something about _'dust being more than the figurative birth of man'_ and _'nature's attempt to purify itself_ '. Or so the lab-coats that would examine him would say.

They weren't spewing all that non-sense about how there was more than just natural and engineered dust in the world when their throats were slashed open by their surgical knives.

But, that was neither here nor there. They escaped, that was all that mattered. Now, Naruto's only concerns were his sister and his thoughts that were being consumed by the snake mistress who he couldn't help but include in his plans for the future. Naruto didn't want much for his life, nor did he think about things that he might want aside from his sister's well-being, but he could say with full honesty that there would be a hole in his heart if Anko wasn't in it later on down the road.

Besides, she wasn't exactly a girl you could ignore. A young women with that much beauty to her name, Naruto didn't care how crazy she was, he'd want to be there to keep the dogs _away_ from her.

Hissing silently after fumbling on his last catch-and-toss, and cutting himself in the process, Naruto picked up his throwing knife off the ground with a puzzled look as he wiped the small blade clean before loading it back into _Hawthorne_.

' _I…I'm not sure what I mean by that.'_ Naruto was too focused on his thoughts to care about a small nick on his finger, because he actually _didn't_ know what he meant by that thought.

Crossing his arms, Naruto looked up blankly at the ceiling, his eyes showing a hint of pondering curiosity.

' _Anko is beautiful, of that I have no doubt…but why make note of it? And why do I think back to the way people look at her, through all the chaos that I hide?'_ it was worded as a question, but it was spoken mentally as a demand for an answer. Naruto had always been hot-blooded when it came to fighting, the thrill of combat was like an element of life to him like food or water that he just had to have to feel normal now, but he was the complete opposite when it came to people outside the heat of battle and was left alone with his thoughts.

Naruto knew he was not normal, in any sense of the word, his constant effort to keep his calm and docile exterior in place while memories of the past haunted him proved that. But even when the desperate carnage-filled days in the pit – maddened by sleepless nights and constant thoughts of his sister's condition – ravaged his mind…the memories would fade and all the screams would go silent the moment Anko entered his mind. A feat his sister had a hard time accomplishing apart from giving him a single direction to focus or lock away his hostility.

Then there was the little fact that he allowed no one, save for Ruby, to touch him _except_ Anko.

While he didn't mind bodily contact with people, so long as it was with Ruby or Anko, and definitely didn't complain about his and Anko's… _other_ activities, Naruto wasn't one to initiate any sort of physical contact normally. People who he didn't know, touching him, was just out of the question. Touching meant an opportunity to inflict harm, if he were injured, that would impair his ability to take care of his sister; that simply couldn't happen.

Past experience had made him cold, and sharp, making him think of nothing but how he and his sister were going to make it through the day regardless if they were living in a colony or not.

But.

Something about the way Anko looked at him, the way she moved when she was around him, even her presence…it lit a spark within him, and he found that the longer they were around each other, the more that spark grew. He felt that spark earlier in the day, the moment he saw a pair of hazel-eyes and a face set in a daring grin that he had gone far too long without seeing. If Naruto could describe it, he'd say that the feeling he got when Anko was around was similar to what he felt when he was away from Ruby.

He felt that she needed him. That there was something that he must do to make everything better for her. That it was his duty to…but, that was not all that he felt.

He felt that _he_ needed her near him, that even if it were something small that she did for him it would make everything better…and he yearned to feel, and know, that she would do everything he fantasized because she wanted to. Because she wanted to be near him.

Feeling his sister's presence near the door that he wasn't too far away from, Naruto decided to put those thoughts aside for later, he had to focus on whatever test this school would put in front of him and conquer it. With any luck, he'd wind up on Ruby's and Anko's team.

Taking his usual determined strides, Naruto sped up a bit when he thought he felt that his sister was distressed. Opening the door, Naruto stood stock-still the moment he opened the door and blinked – the look of surprise carved into the usual calm mask of his face.

Before he could say anything, he was enveloped in a sweet and warm hug that he couldn't help but return instinctually whilst Ruby nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck as she breathed in his scent, " _Naru!"_

Masking a frown behind a calm face, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head into Ruby's embrace.

Nightmares, they occupied his sister's dreams in place of her carrying around the weight of what she had done during her daily life. He…he didn't have the heart to tell her that she was repressing her memories. Some days she'd remember everything, other days, the Pit was just a bad dream. It was part of the reason why he was never far from her…all the memories would come back.

And only he could tame her when _'Lilith'_ would come back along with his sister's memories.

Her eyes snapping open just as the scent of blood filled her awareness, Ruby's entire demeanor reverted back to her usual bubbly self as she pulled away enough to look her brother in the eye. Only, there was a gleam of an almost overly-sweet innocence in her silver orbs; a look that Naruto knew all too well. Staring into his eyes with visible concern, Ruby cupped the side of her brother's face as she examined him, her voice tuned softly to a delicate whisper that lulled in his ears, "Naru, you're hurt! W-where are you bleeding?"

It took her all of one second to zero in on the small cut that was on the tip of Naruto's finger, the bleeding looked like it stopped naturally. _'Ugh, that is so like him. So responsible with everything and everyone but himself!'_ taking his already healing finger into her hands as if it were a small bird, Ruby looked back up into Naruto's eyes with sincere concern in her own, "How did this happen?"

Smiling a little at his sister's concern, Naruto shrugged a bit as he looked at the appendage held captive by Ruby; a coat of thick coagulating blood painting the tip of it, "I was distracted." It wasn't often that his thoughts got the better of him, but it did happen. Naruto snorted a laugh internally, even without being near him, Anko could own all of his attention.

Ruby's eyes glinted in the darkened doorway, Naruto's did too in response, and her innocent voice gained a cold under-laying tone as she picked apart what her brother said. Ruby didn't know her brother as someone who got distracted, "Naru, who did this?"

Letting out a soft chuckle, Naruto nudged his head towards his hand that was still in her grip, "I did."

' _Brother_ never _gets distracted.'_ Her eyes flashed dangerously once more, but Ruby's metallic colored orbs stayed in the same eerily innocent expression while her hold on him tightened just a tad, "Naru, who _hurt_ you?"

A small smile formed at the corner of her rose-pink lips, and Naruto's blood ran cold as he skillfully masked his expression behind his usual calm and aloof face.

Leaning forward to touch their foreheads together, Naruto looked Ruby straight in the eye and matched her smile, wrapping his free arms around her protectively as he answered her question in the usual warm voice that he only reserved for her, "I cut myself checking _Hawthorne_ for tomorrow's test." He let out a quiet snort of amusement as he softly ground his head into hers, making her close an eye and pout cutely at the child-like treatment, "But it seems I forgot how much of a genius you are with weapons. After all, you taught me how to sharpen my blades."

Like frost in the high-noon sun, the air of almost untraceable danger around Ruby faded, and the smaller of the twins leaned her head into the bigger one's warmth as Naruto ran his hand through her hair – careful as to not get his thickening blood in the silky strands of her crimson-tipped raven colored hair.

Sniffing a sharp breath out from her small nose, Ruby sent her brother a small glare for being clumsy enough to hurt himself and worry her. So, as revenge, she decided to play with him a little.

Running her hand down his arm from the shoulder, as if it were fine silk, Ruby took Naruto's right hand into hers and cradled it once more, looking much like a mother lioness inspecting her cub. The usually bubbly-twin looked upon his hand with a level of heavy emotion that _no one_ besides him ever had the right to see, and was put on full display in front of her brother's calculative gaze.

Naruto's eyes stared blankly at his sister's face, through the few bangs that fell in the way of his view of her, but with every ounce of weighted emotion that she carried as Ruby brought his already healed finger up and placed her lips over the small area where blood had collected.

Ruby's eyes closed as the taste of her brother's blood hit her tongue.

Broken images of his bloodied body wrapped in the linen cloth she took to wearing as a cloak danced across her mind, the vivid dream-like clip of memory she usually kept in the darkened forest of her mind sprang back to life as she poked her tongue out further to clean his small cut.

 _Naruto had just saved her from a large beowolf pack after she had foolishly wandered off after him; they had just relocated in the section of forest surrounding the giant hole filled with broken rock and torn cloth, and she had gotten a very bad feeling in her stomach not long after he had gone off to look around their new camp like usual and try and find dinner for the night._

 _They chased her for a while, she had always been fast, but after a while she got tired and they caught her._

 _She didn't remember much of the fight, so much had been going on and her brother had done something with the 'special rock' that_ Wolf _had given him to use incase anything ever happened. So Naru did._

 _They had gotten to her before he did and she was covered in bleeding gashes from their claws, and by the time Naruto found her, she was starting to get really cold._

 _Naru tried to put on a brave face through his tears, but his eyes told her that he was scared for her. He wrapped her up in the blanket that he wore as a belt even though it was too big and always ran down his side, and pulled out the 'special rock' while the once, mostly white, fabric turned red with her blood._

 _It was such a cool sight, they were both so small, and her brother stared the bad grimm down like they were nothing._

 _The rock glowed in his hand, and got almost as bright as the thing in the sky, and the cool drawings that covered his body did too!_

 _The next thing she knew, she had blinked and the trees and bushes around her were all on fire and there were bone piles everywhere from the grimm that Naru had killed._

 _Turning her head, she got a good look at the sight of her brother being tossed like a ragdoll after taking a vicious clawing; his body was covered in just as many wounds as her, if not more. Something ignited within her at the sight of Naruto bleeding, and crawling towards the grimm in his attempt to protect her still._

 _A rush of flaming warmth filled her body up from her chest out, and she could literally feel all the claw marks on her close up with a searing sting; the drawings on her skin sated to light up in raging red glow like her brother's too. A haze set in, and even now, Ruby didn't know or remember how she did it, but she had killed the remaining grimm._

 _By the time she got back to her brother, he was shaking too. So, she picked up her blanket that had been torn off her back, since she usually wore it over her shoulders, and made sure that Naruto was wrapped in it. She was so scared then, because her blanket got just as red as his did from the blood coming out of the cuts._

" _Rube…r-run!" he tried to yell, but only managed a hoarse and weak whisper._

Placing her lips far enough to cover the small cut completely, Ruby swirled her tongue around the tip of Naruto's finger to make sure she got all the blood off of it while the rest of the night played out behind her closed eyes.

Naruto had told her to gather as much of his blood as she could so she could drink it since he didn't think he'd get better after that night, not at all knowing that that wouldn't do anything for her. But, that wasn't all he had begged her to do. He had told her that when he fell into the sleep that he wouldn't wake up from, like the animals they hunted, that she should eat him and bury the rest so he wouldn't go to waste, but to leave him there since he would attract animals that were hungry.

Knowing and learning by only what they saw in nature, Naruto and Ruby had a keen sense of the cycle of life, and the law of nature. He would die, animals would smell him, they would eat him, and then what was left would go into the ground to make plants grow. It was either hunt, kill, and eat – then live – or it was gather, eat and live because you weren't strong enough to hunt. Predator, and prey. That was their life.

Be that as it may, Naruto didn't want animals to eat him, his sister was still hurt and too little to take down big animals, so _he_ would have to do until she got better.

That didn't happen, however.

People had come for them not long after he told her to eat him after he died, but she had trouble remembering what happened. For whatever reason, she'd get a headache because she thought about it so hard…

Ruby peaked an eye open and her heart skipped a few beats at the sight of the _burning_ look that **her** Naruto's eyes gave her whenever she did things like this. Why she liked playing with him this way, she didn't know, but her face flushed just like it did when she and Anko got really into each other…and she liked the way that felt.

"Are you sure nobody hurt you?" Ruby asked in the same icy and innocent voice that nobody ever heard her use, save for Anko and Naruto.

Staring at his sister's small mouth with a hungry look that could make ice _steam_ , Naruto felt his heart thrash inside of his chest as he gave Ruby a near imperceptible nod, "Yeah."

Both pairs of silver eyes locked in an intense gaze, Ruby's being the equivalent of glowing-red metal taken out of a furnace and piercing into him, while Naruto's eyes _was_ the furnace with its flames closed off to all but her. The deceptively childish-twin smiled cheerfully and gave her brother's cheek a quick peck as she whispered a quick, "Ok!" and pulled him in the room without any resistance met.

Naruto's mind was still a heated mush of clouded liquid from his sister's manipulation; neither questioning why she periodically tugged at the strings of his psyche that she had discovered long ago, nor, more importantly, did he question why he all but _embraced_ his sister's obviously abnormal ministrations…and nor did he ever ask her to stop…

Why?

Naruto's head was clouded to the point to where the people snoozing and scattered about the ground barely registered in his mind. He vaguely picked Yang's golden mane out of the crowd and Anko's troubled sleep murmurs.

Leading him over to their sleeping bag much like the young women he observed trotting along with their significant other trailing behind, in hand, Ruby gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Silently telling him to get into bed.

Obeying without question, Naruto sat his toned and well-built young form onto their midnight-colored sleeping bag with a satin-red interior whilst Ruby began taking off his boots. Watching his sister contently, Naruto relinquished both his hands to her, already knowing their nightly routine. Ruby skillfully ran her slim fingers over and through the latches and leather straps of _Hawthorne_ , taking both gauntlets off and putting them into the hidden compartments in their duffle bag so that they could snuggle up in the sleeping bag comfortably.

Only Ruby was allowed to disarm him.

Naruto made room as Ruby climbed in their sleeping bag with him, ignoring the skin that was as pale as the moon that her movements revealed. The hypnotizing rose-vines of her tattoos made the action all the more alluring, and his reaction that much more of a battle of will.

Laying Naruto on his side, Ruby nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, looping her left arm around his waist and her right around his neck; intertwining her legs with his and pulling them both closer together. Naruto absentmindedly did the same, in perfect sync, and took in a deep breath of her scent as he buried his face in her hair. They had slept this way for as long as they could remember, keeping each other warm, or making each other simply feel safe when the warmth wasn't needed.

Ruby's breath tickled Naruto's neck a little, but he didn't care, the memories dredged up from their brief separation were thrown back into the dark recesses of his mind once more, and he and his sister were safe and together again.

That was all that mattered.

"Goodnight Naru…" Ruby mumbled out sleepily, already finding herself slipping into sleep's embrace due to her brother's warmth and scent – her mind had kept her body from falling asleep even though she was fairly exhausted from all the excitement of the day. She shifted her head a bit to give the side of his neck a soft kiss before settling back into the position it was in before, and sighed in complete satisfaction.

Eyes flinching slightly from the feel of the kiss, Naruto tightened his hold on Ruby a wee bit and buried his face further into her soft hair, "Goodnight Rube." His tightened grip had the same effect on his sister as her kiss did on him, and Ruby's face went flush as she sighed once more, reveling in the fire-like warmth of her brother as if she could never get enough.

Naruto could still feel his sister's lips on his neck, the skin that she touched with her delicate mouth felt as though electricity were running through it.

Not long after, Naruto felt his sister drift asleep by the way her breathing slowed and deepened. He felt his own eyelids start to droop a little later, he liked to stay up a little while longer just in case, but before they shut, he vaguely recognized the relaxed face of Anko poking out of her royal purple sleeping bag not five feet away from him and ruby. He could _almost_ make out a single hazel eye, barely peering through slightly parted lashes, but he was too far out of complete consciousness to tell.

And just before his mind went blank from sleep, one thought floated across his mind like a leaf dipping in and out of a stream's water-top.

' _Wasn't she next to Yang when me and Ruby came back in?'_

* * *

"~Oooooh today is the real deal, time to kick some ass!" Yang mumbled but really yelled out pretty loud as she bumped her fists together excitedly.

"Lesh 'ust get thish o'er 'ith." Anko lazily chimed in through a mouth-full of dango before she gulped down the last bits of her desert-breakfast, "I wanna go kill me some grim."

Something red latched onto the poison specialist's back just then, and Ruby's face popped out from behind her head as she wrapped her legs around the older teen's waist so she wouldn't fall, and used her arms to get Anko into a mock headlock, "Dido!"

"Dildo? I don't really use those, that's what your brother is for..." the tribal girl in fishnet and a trench coat commented as if she were talking about the weather. The 'mock' headlock turned into a real one almost instantly though as Ruby's face took on her outfit's primary color while Anko's turned purple, " _Gack!_ I was kidding!" she choked out in the strained voice of someone being choked out.

The bubbly twin used her chin to give her long-time friend an improvised noogie since currently both her arms were being used to cut off her air supply, "What have I told you about talking about private stuff in public? And you know I don't use… _those!_ "

Anko's arms were restrained by Ruby's surprisingly powerful legs, but she had just enough reach to get a finger or two in the little gap of her neck, she also laughed in her head at the alternate meaning of that as she squeaked her next sentence out, "I mean, I wasn't kidding about you because you won't admit to yourself that Naruto's the only one for you, and I wasn't kidding about me because Naruto'sareallygoodfuckinlay- _Uuk_!"

Several lines of steam blasted out from atop Ruby's head…somehow, as her eyes turned into that of a recently escaped mental patient, and tightened her hold until Anko stopped struggling a couple seconds later.

The notorious dango-napper slumped to the ground with a single index-finger twitching uncontrollably while the cloak-wearing girl that choked her into unconsciousness let out an annoyed _huff!_ Before heading back to her designated launch-pad.

Naruto walked over from his assigned spot to lay Anko on her side and put her arm underneath her as a pillow for comfort rather than just leave her as Ruby did, which was pretty much just sprawled out on her face, before walking back to his own launch-pad.

Meanwhile Yang looked between the two before shrugging and giving her arms a nice stretch, "Can't say I saw _that_ coming. Never thought I'd see the day where that sex-demon would choke on Ruby." The elder sister froze as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, and she played off the psychotic look that Ruby was giving her as she made choking motions with her twitching hands with a flip of her hair, "It's kind of chilly this morning isn't it?"

Naruto checked over _Hawthorne_ and _Bloody Rose_ with one hand since his other one was currently being used as a cuddle pillow by Ruby, not that he had any objections to that at all, "Maybe we should focus on the test, Ozpin still hasn't announced what we'll be doing for it. But if I had to guess…" the calulative twin surveyed the group of two-hundred applicants and thought back to the waivers that came standard with their application/invitations with sharp eyes, "I'd say it's a good thing we're very good at hunting."

Yang was about to ask what her usually quiet brother meant by that before the speakers of the small stadium in the center of the launch area screeched with starting-up sounds and the screen revealed a familiar older male with spectacles and his 'strict teacher' assistant that was never seen too far away from him.

"Good morning to you all, forgive me for the brief greeting, but I find it easier for everyone to deal with the entry exam if I get right to the point." Ruby frowned and placed her left hand over Naruto's naval while her other one went around his waist in a defensive posture, Naruto himself narrowed his eyes and tightened his one-armed hold on his sister at the look and sound of the equally calculative headmaster.

Today he seemed _extra_ calculative.

"The test of skill, courage and adaptability which all of you will undergo in but a few minutes will be one that most of you have not faced before, at least not at this level. You will be sent into the Emerald Forest to retrieve a pair of artifacts for you and the partner that you will be paired up with upon insertion via halo-pad. The first person you see the moment you enter the forest will be your partner for the duration of the field test, and quite possibly for the rest of your time here…should you survive."

The somewhat talkative crowd went silent at those three words as Ozpin tapped his cane on the platform he was on, "I will not make this test out to be anything less than what it is: dangerous, and life-threatening. Applicants have and will lose their lives to this challenge of your ability to enter the life of a huntsman or huntress. These are perilous times, and as the days progress, it would seem the people of the colonies keep more enemies within our walls than out."

Naruto reached his free hand around to equip _Bloody Rose_ and morphed it through its scythe, whip, and sheathed forms to make sure it functioned properly, the action started a chain of people getting the sleep out of their eyes and giving their own weapons and gear a double once-over in preparation of what was, for the majority of the applicants, the most dangerous days of their lives.

"O~ooh, dramatic kekekeh!" a certain multi hair-colored Anko fought down her laughter at the joke of it all as she brushed a purple-dyed bang out of her eyes. She, Naruto and Ruby had been through much worse than a walk through a grimm infested park. Nevertheless, she too checked her arsenal of very sharp and pre-poisoned blades, even if it was aslo so that she could flaunt her _other_ arsenal to Naruto in front of Yang in her beginning attempts to earn the right to walk up to their Dad and say, right to his face, that she was his kids' first love.

Not everything was a _complete_ sex joke with Anko.

"With that said, take these next moments to make peace with any loved ones you may have, for your lives are no longer guaranteed." The speakers were turned off after a brief announcement that any calls should be made now and that the test would begin shortly.

Yang scratched the corner of her head as she nudged her elbow into Ruby's side, "Didn't you put her to sleep?"

Ruby scowled and her face turned red _again_ as Anko flipped one of her knives in her hand and answered Yang for her, "She's gotten pretty close before, but then I flipped the positions." Anko shot the elder sister a wink and blew Ruby a kiss that carried a promise for later…ok so most of what came out of her mouth was a sex joke, but that wasn't the point here.

Naruto shook his head at his friend's antics and loaded his self-made kunai into _Hawthorne_. He had made sure that it was topped off with blaze, wind, and lighting dust the night before. As of now, his bladed gauntlets could only hold three different types of dust safely, a feat not achieved by many established weapon smiths, but it was not enough for Naruto. It would due for now. _Bloody Rose_ could only hold two, for its loadout, he chose blaze and ice.

Glancing up and into the corner of his vision, the faunus girl from the night before was looking at him as if he were some great mystery again, "Hello Blake."

The yellow-eyed ex-white fang operative gave him another cool wave as she stepped away from her platform which was three launch-pads over, "Morning Naruto."

The two stood in what was becoming a usual bout of awkward silence as Blake struggled to find something to talk about. She was spared the effort as naruto pulled up the hood of his pitch-black jacket with crimson rose-vine hems and was direct as usual, "Surprised you lost me last night?"

The cat faunus felt a rush of warmth shoot across her face the same way the hair on the back of her neck would stand up when she sensed danger. Actually, now that she thought about it, both bodily reactions were going on right now, "You disappeared after only a moment of breaking line-of-sight…how did you know I tried following you?"

Naruto smiled just enough for her to notice and he gently pushed the poisoned pin that he got from Anko earlier that morning back into the small sheath he installed into his sleeve for it, she passed.

If there was one thing Naruto hated more than danger towards his sister, it was people who didn't tell the truth when asked. The quieter of the twin siblings pulled on the armored gloves of his gauntlets to make sure they were snug as he looked Blake in the eye, "I didn't."

 _Please make your way to your designated launch pad, your entry test will begin shortly._

The ex-white fang member felt a whole different kind of heat hit her as Naruto pulled down his hood as if tipping a hat and held out a hand, which she shook, dumbly, as Blake tried to shake herself from a blush that usually only Ruby could pull off.

Naruto wished Blake good luck as he turned around, and hoped that she would get a good partner. _'Her body picked the wrong day to be getting sick…'_

One by one, applicants started to get launched off deep into the Emerald Forest, and each one was expected to have their own way of making it to the ground from their halo insertion. You didn't always have a parachute while on the job.

Getting into a readied stance, Naruto felt a tug on his jacket and looked to his right to see his sister giving him a reassuring look. As if he needed to be reminded to look for her… "Stay up-wind, I'll find you."

Ruby nodded and turned toward their best-friend, "You think you can use your semblance to make things easier for him?"

Anko furrowed her brow and actually looked serious for once as she looked at Naruto worriedly, "I think dark-hood over there is going to have to fly this one solo for a while, every grimm within a ten kilometer radius will be on him like flies on shit if he doesn't keep himself in check."

Ruby didn't like it, but she nodded all the same as she reached into her corset and handed him a piece of warn cloth that was stained red. Naruto's pupils dilated instantly, and the glow of his markings was hidden well beneath his dark clothing as his eyes gained a wolfen glint for second before going back to their usual sharp silver.

The sash-bearing twin exhaled from his nostrils harshly after breathing in the faded metallic aroma of Ruby's keepsake, "You know I don't need that." tensely, the other scythe-wielder reached into the interior of his jacket and pulled his own piece of cloth that looked somewhat like the sash that he wore, albeit it's shade of red was darker and stained just like Ruby's.

"I know." Ruby looked at her brother with softer eyes as she breathed in the scent that _his_ keepsake carried, her silver orbs glinting for only a second with similar wolfen traits like her brother before they were back to normal, and the slight glow beneath her clothing going unnoticed as well.

Anko stayed out of this one. She knew what the two had gone through even before the arena, it was personal to them, and not even _she_ would press her luck joking about it.

"Yo, what about big sis? I wanna team up with you guys in the big creepy forest too!" Yang asked with a smile that Anko thought was a little too strained at the edges.

In unison, the three wild-born teens answered in their respective and instantly changed quiet, bubbly, and tomboyish voices, " _We'll find_ you _."_

Yang was launched before she could comment any further, though the three of them could vaguely make out the site of her trying to fish out sun-glasses from her cleavage and put them on.

Anko was launched next, a pair of purple-lace panties would've hit Naruto in the face if he didn't have such good reaction time as she twirled in the air, "YAAAHOOOoooo!"

Sighing, Naruto stashed the lacey panties in one of the pouches that lined his belt, thankful that he had a pitch-black hood to hide how red his face was now.

Ruby wasn't so lucky even though she was probably faster than Naruto even without her semblance, probably, and her face stayed true to her name again as she tucked away the black pair of panties that Anko had gifted her with into her corset. The fact that it had a red ribbon on the front, sides, and was in her size had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all!

The shorter sibling who was also blushing more intensely gave her brother a quick and powerful hug before she was blasted off by the launch-pad at her feet, and starting spinning in the air with her extended _Crescent Rose_ like some sort of ballerina of death.

Naruto let out a soft breath, and settled back into his readied stance with his feet set in a solid base with his left foot forward, and his arms down at his sides as he readied _Hawthorne_ and closed his eyes. A second or two went by and he snapped them right back open as he crouched down, and put a good amount of power into his jump along with the force of the launch pad shot him off the platform like a human canon ball, "Rah!"

The sash-wearing sibling smiled as he sailed through the air, doing a few summersaults and spun on his last one so that he was flying backwards. His smile faded back into his stoic expression the moment he flexed his left hand though, and he back-flipped shortly after as he ejected a kunai from _Hawthorne_ and launched it into a tree branch as thick as two people with a line of dust-infused wire attached to it.

He swung his body as his momentum altered into a circular motion, using the embedded kunai as an anchor and pivoting his body around his hands like a professional acrobat, and turned his whole body around and flung himself from that branch after he did a full loop around it.

Using his aura to manipulate the mechanism in his gauntlet to cut the cable from the built-in spool that had several hundred meters stored inside, Naruto fired another kunai that lodged into the trunk of a tree and swung sideways to change his direction, he caught wind of Ruby's scent heading east, so that's where he was going.

The black and red wearing teen twirled in the air as he sailed a good distance atop the forest while his eyes scanned the tree-tops and skies looking for his sister. However, there was a slight problem. He had seen that cat faunus, and _she_ and saw him too. Now Naruto had no problem breaking the rules, hell, the majority of his life he had lived by the laws of nature wherein only the strong survive and the weak die.

But, that did not mean that he grew up without a heart.

Picking up the scent and feel of nearby grimm, Naruto made up his mind in another fragment of a second and shot another kunai into a particularly thick tree. He swung around the tree twice before pin-pointing where the grim would be and let himself fly towards its direction. Shooting another kunai down at an angle, Naruto swung around and down the trunk of the next tree, gaining speed and momentum with each loop as he got closer to the ground, and closer to the tree.

Blake prided herself on always being aware of any situation she was in, seeing as how she was both a cat faunus who was hyper aware of her senses _and_ an ex-terrorist, technically, but she took this surprise on the chin when Naruto swung around a tree and let go of some kind of super thin cable that was attatched to his wrist, _barely_ missing her as he flew through the air almost faster than she could see and flinched when a loud _boom!_ sounded out behind her.

Along with a number of roars and whines of pain from the pack of beowolves led by two Ursa and an Ursa major (the big one).

Blake got out from cover to see Naruto pulling his foot out of the Ursa major's stomach, literally, and wiped off his combat boot in the grass as they all started turning to ash, leaving behind nothing but bodily impressions and the bone that decorated their otherwise pitch-black fur. (I never did like/get why the grimm evaporated and what not. I get that they have no soul and are technically demons since they are the manifestations of the evil in the world, but wouldn't they at least leave the bone behind after their bodies are done hyper-decomposing?)

The cat faunus bore into the quiet boy who she couldn't quite figure out with a studying gaze, not noticing the increased sway of her hips that she was putting into her steps. Naruto loaded _Hawthorne's_ right gauntlet with his custom-made tri-blade shuriken while he kept his left loaded with kunai just in case he needed to move. He could also deploy kunai without the dust-wire, all it took was a quick pulse of his aura to switch around the gears in his specially made gauntlets to make that happen.

"We need to go." Not really knowing how to handle conversation, Naruto stuck to his small talk. He scanned the area around them for any more grimm, just an extra precaution since he didn't sense any nearby.

Blinking, Blake fell into step beside the boy who struck her feline curiosity and tied it up with a small smile, "Thanks. That was pretty impressive…and excessive." She frowned at the end of her statement, and looked back to the destruction that the quiet sash bearing teen had caused. She didn't have _any_ problem at all with using excessive force against grimm, but the damage that he had caused with just a single move…it reminded her a lot of the white fang.

Glancing at her from the side, Naruto nodded a bit in his approximation of an apologetic gesture, "Sorry." The hooded teen snuck another glance in Blake's direction, _'That negative energy of hers won't do us any good. She can hide her emotions, I'll give her that. But she can't suppress them.'_ Looking up, Naruto tapped Blake on the shoulder and nudged his head upward.

Seeing his meaning, she gave him a quick nod before they both took off running. Close to the nearest tree, Naruto pick up Blake bridal-style without warning and jumped a good three stories in height before rebounding off one tree and landing them both in another thirty feet away.

"Wow, you can really jump." The usual level-minded cat faunus dusted off her clothes as she looked Naruto over. He was agile, and had strength enough to make pretty impressive leaps with more than just his own body-weight, not to mention precision if the stunt he pulled off only a minute ago was anything to go by. A wild-card type fighter is what she would classify him as so far with what she'd seen.

Naruto breathed in a bit before exhaling, his pupils dilating for a second before returning back to normal and turning back to Blake with a sharp glint to his eyes, "How much aura can you use before you get tired of running?"

Blake's ears flicked from behind the bow on her head _'I guess he's a serious type when he's on the job. Can't say I'm surprised.'_ She checked her _Gambol Shroud_ to make sure that the clip was full to play off how confused she was at the sudden change in his attitude, "I can move for a while if I have to, but I'd rather conserve my strength than tire myself out on the first day."

Seeing as how he had already carried her, Naruto knew she wasn't that heavy, and he had enough aura to last him for days if he didn't get into any major fights that he'd have to use his semblance in. So, and without much hesitation, he walked up to Blake and gave what he thought was a good suggestion, "Climb onto me."

Yellow eyes widening to dinner plates, Blake took a hesitant step back having never really been in this kind of situation before, "W-what?"

Exhaling sharply out of his nose again, Naruto cracked his neck as he turned around and crouched down, "You can't run for very long, but I can. Climb onto me."

Making an _ooh_ kind of face, Blake fought down the blush on her face at what she had immediately thought of and shook her head, "No. I'll be fine." She was confused and really didn't have much confidence in her body's ability to mask her _curiosity_ of the roguish ebony-haired teen with red highlights right now.

Cracking his neck again, Naruto nodded and breathed out his nose sharply again before he started moving, "Fine, but keep up."

 **~With Ruby~**

Flipping and slicing her way along trees, Ruby twirled around another beowolf's claw by hooking the blade of her scythe on a tree and swinging on it. She kicked off of two other grimm as she ran in mid-air thanks to her convenient grimm bone-facemask stepping stones and made herself recoil the other way with a shot of her scythe's sniper-rifle half.

Ruby's landing was just as fluid as her brother's, and her beloved _Crescent Rose_ did a very good job at allowing her to fling herself through the trees when used with her semblance properly.

The initial shot took off a beowolf's head and caused Ruby to do a twirling back-flip in mid-air, hacking off another grimm's left arm, head and torso – in that order – as she proved to be just as acrobatically capable as her brother and used the recoil from firing her sniper-scythe to keep her flipping and twirling in the air.

Each shot took off a limb, decapitated, or blew incoming beowolves in half while Ruby swung _Crescent Rose_ in arcs befitting of its name, around her body, hitting the top of it on the ground so she could see where the grimm were around her for a split second before turning back into a red and black cyclone of death and slashing anything that came close to her into pieces.

Switching her momentum once more with another shot of her high-caliber rifle, the moon-light complexioned girl planted her feet on the ground and let her scythe whip around her body as if it were being propelled by the internal winds of a tornado.

Shot after shot dropped distant grimm as the ones that made it close enough for the seven blades of her beloved _Crescent Rose_ were taken apart by the chaotic dance-like fighting style that Ruby had perfected and executed with the gracefulness of a professional ballerina.

Now with only two beowolves left standing, Ruby fired a shot directly under her which made her shoot up in the air, only for her to remain just above the two grimm's heads as she let loose the last round in the magazine and used the recoil to viciously twirl the scythe beneath her body – which she had curled into a somewhat sitting position in mid-air – and lopped off both their heads.

Their disintegrating heads hitting the thick black-ash and scattered bone covered ground in time with her booted feet, Ruby dug her feet in the ground as she finally stopped her deadly spinning and ejected the mag, putting in a fresh one as she kicked the old one back in the air to catch and put it in the 'empty mags' pouch on her belt so she could reload them later.

Blowing a bang out of her eyes, Ruby stuck the spiked-end of her scythe in the ground to act like her personal Grim Reaper's walking stick as she leaned on the bladed portion of it, "Whooaah, heheh, kinda dizzy~"

One thing Ruby got resistant to, but never completely used to, was the dizziness that her fighting style tended to accumulate from all the twirls, swirls and curls. She could keep at it even while her head and vision spun, sometimes that even made her harder to hit and even deadlier somehow, but sometimes it would take her a healthy number of seconds to straighten out her balance afterwards.

 _Snip_

A bush several feet behind her rustled, which Ruby's head snapped over to, in direction, but she didn't have enough time to ready her weapon as the beige cloth of a trench-coat filled her vision.

In what probably only took three seconds, Ruby counted at _least_ four breast-gropes, five ass-slaps, three cheek- _gropes_ and a French kiss during the time it took to plant her feet, fail at keeping her base, do a backwards roll and finally pin Anko underneath her while she put pressure on her throat with her forearm.

"But not dizzy enough to be taken advantage of…" the tomboyish multi hair-colored girl snapped her fingers in honor of miscalculation, "Dammit."

Huffing a deep breath out to slow her heart rate, Ruby glared at Anko as best she could even while her best-friend's trademark grin was already plastered on her face, "You meanie, you know I hate jump surprises!"

Giggling childishly, which brought fresh color onto Ruby's face, Anko gave her a devilish smile and replied back in her best bad-boy voice, "I missed my baby girl, what can I say?" the knife-user accentuated this fact by running one feminine hand up Ruby's left thigh while she cupped her lower-right cheek.

Her glare having all the effectiveness of a puppy barking at a chew toy, Ruby's blush flared even more as she let out an embarrassed huff of air before she lowered her head and kissed Anko with wet lips; her version of punishing the wild-born teen laying under her in a most unadvantageous position. Anko's legs slid up so that Ruby's rear was pressing up against them at the same time she snaked her arms around the pale teen's waist while Ruby placed both of her small hands on either side of Anko's face as the rebel girl's tongue sought hers out.

Anko went into the kiss hungry, her tongue greedily meeting Ruby's in a beckoning fashion, but Ruby's fleshy digit slithered into her hot mouth and took it over like a force of soothing warmth that melted Anko's gluttonous kiss into one that was lax and content. Their lips locked for what was only intended as a long moment, but soon turned into a full minute as Ruby ran slim fingers through Anko's jet-black hair that was dyed blue and purple at the tips.

Ruby would indulge a little, it had been a long time since she and Anko had been together.

Pulling back with a thin line of saliva still connecting them, and sliding the hand that gripped Anko's hair with a bit of force down to her chest, just above her fish-net covered cleavage, Ruby licked her lips as her silver orbs darkened with arousal and glinted over in a not-so-innocent, almost sinister fashion while the redish glow of her tattoos leaked out from the gaps in her clothing. Looking down at the now _very_ flustered Anko in a cross between a gothic mistress and an innocent teen, Ruby asked in a calm voice, "Can we go now?"

Staring up at Ruby through half-lidded eyes and a blushed face while she laid comfortably on her back, Anko barely nodded enough to notice as a more… _sated_ version of her shit-eating grin spread across her lips, "Yeeeesss."

"Good!"

Chirping her reply as usual, Ruby hopped to her feet as if she hadn't just totally made the self-proclaimed seductress turn to mush with a single kiss, and morphed the momentarily forgotten _Crescent Rose_ into its compact form before placing it on the latch on the back of her belt.

Licking her lips, Anko got to her feet as well with a twitching right eye and a face that all but yelled irritation, _'Why is it that Ruby only gets all hot and in her let-me-please-you mood when she knows that there's not enough time to do anything?!'_

Taking a few steps, Ruby stopped to look around the area and closed her eyes while she sniffed the air, testing it, "Now…" catching a small trace of his scent carried by the wind, Ruby turned to the where it came from as a distant _boom_ sounded out from the same direction, "Time to find _Brother_."

Classic Naruto, whenever they were separated he was either silent as the grave, or made more noise than a blender taped to your ear depending on the situation. Depending on the winds, and how the forest looked, there was a pretty good chance that Ruby would find _him_ this time around. She tested the air again to ease her anxiety.

Ruby hated being separated from Naruto even more than he did.

Anko unceremoniously scratched the underside of her left boob with stick of dango that was now in her mouth apparently, her previous irritation at being unable to get freaky with the other twin that she missed like hell was stored in the back of her mind for later, forests had nice getaways all over the place, "Sounds good Rube."

The duo set out at a good pace, wanting to get into a group as quickly as possible, even _if_ all three of them would be just fine on their own.

"I miss his abs."

 **~With Yang~**

"Baaatter up!"

An explosive round fired off in-time with one of Yang's signature haymakers blew back an Ursa that was only a few feet away from being classified as a major, the lilac-eyed beauty combed a hand through her hair as the sweet rush of a good fight flowed through her.

"Wait…does that work?" though she did take some time out of her day to ponder the many things that came out of her mouth. Punching a charging Ursa in the face, Yang looked to the closest grimm to her and asked its opinion, "Does it?"

The dark furred creature with spots of spikey bone armor let out a roar as it made to swipe Yang's head off with its claws.

The blonde's face lit up in therapy-worthy glee as more Ursa closed in around her. Smashing her fists together, Yang's mad grin grew with every punch, "I guess it does, yay me!"

The huntress in training gave the wild clawing grimm a right hook that stunned it, and threw in a quick series of jabs and kicks as she changed her stance and swiveled around so that all the grimm who came to say hi could have in on the fun.

"One! Two! Three little piggies ah-ah you get hit TOO!" she sang and punched in tune, weaving under claws and swipes that would probably hurt if she let them hit her but paying them no mind as she did a little dance, struck a pose, and rammed a hard left straight right in another grimm's nose.

"I'm here all week, tell all your friends." The thrill-seeker of the family giggled at her own joke as she reloaded her shotgun-gauntlets _Ember Cilia_.

The loudest roar so far drew her attention to a group of trees that were parting and being thrashed around like they were toothpicks. An Ursa Major came rushing out, downing a few trees as it charged into view, began picking up the destroyed trees at its feet after stumbling slightly and threw them in her direction – which she shot apart with blasts from her gauntlets – and all in all looking pretty angry even for a grimm.

Shooting apart the last tree thrown her way and kicking the bigger piece of it away, Yang placed a hand on her shoulder in a somewhat apologetic fashion as she took in the sight of the raging alpha, "Was it the piggy thing?"

The familiar sound of a gunshot drew Yang's attention to her left, and her eyes widened in surprise as a pretty short girl literally flew towards the super angry Ursa while standing on a hammer that was the same size as her and holding onto the handle like she was some kind of pirate captain looking out at sea, "Hoohoooo~ piggies make bacon! Bacon goes with breakfast! Breakfast means PANCAKES!"

Flipping so that she was spinning horizontal to the ground in mid-air, the girl who looked smaller than Ruby swung her body-sized weapon like a sledge-hammer of doom as she fired off a round from the firearm portion of her weapon so the recoil could give her more force.

Yang's eyes went even wider as a pink explosion of static dust obliterated a number of grimm just before the girl's godly hammer smashed the Ursa Major's skull in, _'Is that freaking thing a grenade launcher too?!'_

Yang stood still in an actual case of awe as the orange-haired girl in a white vest-like shirt with a black collar that formed a heart shape over her cleavage, morphed her weapon into what she thought it was while the definition of a child-like grin stretched across her face.

"Nora ***boom*** Nora Nora, Nora likes her panCAKES! ***Boom*** Espec-ially when they're covered in ***boom*** delicious steaming finger-licking sy-RUP!"

The now questionably sane, merrily-singing girl, repeated the small song about pancakes at a quicker pace as she reloaded her grenade-hammer and started bashing or blowing up every grimm in sight.

A plastic bottle hit the ground just as one of the grimm charged in, it had a picture of pancakes on it.

' _Did she just down a bottle of maple syrup?'_ Yang asked herself mentally in a deadpanned voice.

"NoraNoraNora ***Boom*** , Nora likes her PANCAKES ***Boom***! 'Speciallywhenthey'recovered ***boom*** indelicioussteamingfinger ***Boom*** lickingSYRUP!" disintegrating chunks of charred bodies of grim were thrown everywhere from the force of the blasts, and Yang daresay she saw a few grimm going back for their buddies even while each of them were missing various limbs just so that they wouldn't turn to ash in close proximity to the sugary coked-up breakfast addict from hell that just kept on _singing_!

She wasn't half-bad at it either, which made it _scarier_ for some reason!

Walking up to the last remaining Ursa that was whimpering as it attempted to get away with its one functioning arm, Nora hefted her hammer over her shoulder effortlessly as she sweetly sang out the last words the grimm would ever hear, "Goo~d mooorni~ng!"

 _Smash!_

Blinking, Yang shook her head to focus after witnessing the slaughter as the possibly-not-right-in-the-head girl whipped around with a cheerful smile on her face, "Hello~!" she greeted with a waving left hand while her right shouldered her gigantic hammer.

The blonde huntress in training gave a sheepish smile and awkwardly waved back in a half-hearted sing-song voice, "Hi~."

Appearing in front of her in the blink of an eye, Yang took a surprised step back as the girl got into her personal space with her lethal hammer now strapped across her back, "Hi! I'm Nora, that's Ren my bestest friend and we're trying to stay alive in this pretty forest full of grim, wanna travel with us?!" Nora let Yang gain no ground as she stepped right where her foot had been, grabbed both of her hands and started spinning them both around as if they were children playing out in someone's backyard.

Yang's mind was too racked with what to make of what had just happened to do anything about the spinning, but as the pancake-crazy teen grasping her hands in a death-grip twirled them around, a charming and mature looking girl approached them; she wore a dark green long-sleeved tailcoat that buttoned across her chest with black and gold trimming with simple form-fitting tan pants and black shoes.

"Nora, leave the poor girl alone, you're making her feel uncomfortable."

Literally prying her hyperactive friend's hands off of yang, the elegant-looking girl let out an exasperated sigh and bowed her head slightly in the blonde's direction, "I'm sorry for my friend, she's…a bit eccentric."

"But Re~n! I haven't told her how pretty her hair is yet!"

Ignoring a compliment on her hair for the first time in her life, with Nora going ignored as Ren distracted her with a pancake plush toy, Yang cracked a smile of her own, "Well now, _you_ I can deal with just fine."

Lifting an eyebrow slightly, Ren couldn't help but feel as though the curvy blonde that her freak of a friend had run into just started hitting on her, "I see…?"

Ren's obvious discomfort going ignored at the same time as Nora's cat-pawing at the pancake plushy, Yang gave the silky-black haired girl with the punk highlight a very slow once over and licked her lips, "Speaking of _fine_ , I just got done warming up on some oversized teddy bears, how are you doing Ren? You're pretty good with that plush toy, wanna try to tame me too?"

Letting out another drawled out sigh, Ren palmed her face with her unoccupied hand while Yang nibbled on her index finger in an 'interested' fashion, "Why me?"

Taking a break from playing with the plushy, Nora launched herself onto her childhood friend, giving her no room with the bear-hug that she loved giving to people she liked as she pinched her slightly tanned cheek, "Because you're hot!"

"What she said."

"Heheheh, that's what she said."

"Well, you DID say it."

"But I thought that's what she said? Right Ren?"

…

"Ren?"

Feeling a bit of heat rush to her cheeks from Yang's sudden decision to join in on the hug, the martial artist blew her pink bane out of her eyes and resigned herself to her fate.

"Yes Nora, she said 'what she said', what you said was different."

"…Wait…what did I say?"

"*sigh*"

* * *

 **Alright, that's a wrap. This is more of an intermediate chapter, I'll admit, but i couldn't see anything else being added to it.**

 **Now, i know you guys are probably confused about the mentioning of the "Pit" and these alternate personas, but bear with me, all will be revealed in time. And thank you for sticking with me...really.**

 **As always, review if you would be so kind, it helps my writing and the story as a whole. If you have any questions, i will answer them within a day, guaranteed, and if you have any suggestions I'm all ears :).**

 **Happy reading my friends.**


End file.
